Twins
by Nixter97
Summary: (AU!) Amy and Samey aren't the ONLY twins in town. Once they come across a duo of twin brothers who just move into their neighborhood, their lives change. *Rated "M" for adult language, abuse/violence, drug references, angst, and sexual content!* *Total Drama NEVER HAPPEND!*
1. The Yings & The Yangs

**Okay, just so we're clear...I DO ship Zoke with all my heart; I think it's the best damn couple in Total Drama! But after seeing a lot of fanart based on Mike and Mal, I've thought about Amy and Samey. With that said, it gave me the idea to write this little fanfiction.**

**I don't plan for this to be too big of a story like my other ones. I'm hoping for at least ten chapters for this.**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Twins**

**Chapter 1: The Yings & The Yangs**

"Samey! Get your butt out here!" Called Amy from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" Samey called back in response.

Amy and Samey are twin sisters who are cheerleaders in their school, up in Toronto, Canada. They were both sixteen, and seventeen minutes apart- with Amy being the oldest twin, and Samey being the youngest.

The twins never really get along so well. Amy was always ahead of Samey- from racing, to being the most popular cheerleader (and girl) in school, to competitions, to higher grades. Everything! Samey, on the other hand, was always second last at _everything_ compared to her sister. She was the second most popular cheerleader (and girl) in school. She was always second place in report card grades. She was even second prize to all the boys in her school, whenever Amy already has a boy to take her to the school dances. It made Samey sick to her stomach; Amy had mole on her face- how could _she_ be the most prettier one?!

Still, as much as Samey wanted to take a stand for herself...for once...she couldn't. Her parents would punish her once again for "being mean to Amy". Their parents were never at home, really, because they were very busy people who worked in high companies. Instead of being at home, Mister and Misses Martin were always on business trips, which meant the twins had to look out for themselves.

Samey sighed as she walks down the stairs, finding her sisiter, Amy, buy the front door. She's tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms. The oldest twin glares at her sister.

"Ugh, so you _finally_ decide to get your lazy butt down here, hm?" Amy scolded.

Samey frowned. "S-Sorry, Amy..."

"S-Sorry, Amy..." Amy mocked. "Sorry won't cut it, Samey! I've called you down here _five_ times already, and you _didn't_ even bother to get your lazy butt down here!"

Samey sighed sadly and rubber her arm. She never knew why her sister always had to treat her so badly. What did she ever do to her? If Samey had a penny for every time she asked herself that, she'd own the entire country of France by now!

"Anyway," Amy continued. "I've been trying to call you down here, because it's time that we go on our daily walk- to burn more calories. We've got a lot of stuff to do before the big game in three months, and I can't allow us to loose this."

"But why are we walking in our cheer uniforms?" Samey asked; confused.

Amy sighed with annoyance. "Because these are our everyday clothing, Samey! And we're just walking! Besides, _you're_ washing our uniforms tonight, before school tomorrow, right?"

Samey gulped, nodding.

Amy grinned. "Good. Now, c'mon, we're walking straight to the park and back. Do you have the house keys?"

"They're right here," Samey sighed, holding them up.

The two girls exit the house, which Samey locked under Amy's direct order. They walked pass their neighbor's houses, through the small down, and eventually, found themselves at the park. While they were walking, Amy was talking on her cell phone, chatting with one of her friends non-stop. Samey was just quiet the whole time, trying to think of happy thoughts. But of course, there were no happy thoughts when it came to Amy. Whenever Samey was around her sister, fear overwhelmed her, and she couldn't think of anything good.

Samey looked over to her right, seeing a bunch of squirrels collecting acorns and nuts, climbing the tree. She noticed some fish in the lake as she turned to the left, seeing them swim freely in the sky. And as Samey looked up, she saw birds.

Birds always fantasied Samey, because she always wishes that she could become one- to fly away from here and never return. Her life was a total cluster fuck, and being able to have the ability to fly far away always brought good dreams to Samey. That was is- her happy thought. Samey smiled as she watches the birds fly, but her smile fades away shortly, after realizing that she'll never be able to fly; that she'll always be stuck with Amy.

"Samey? Samey? SAMEY!" Amy bellowed.

Samey quickly shook her head; retrieving from her inner most deep thoughts. Great, Amy had ruined another day dream of hers. Again.

"What is it?" Samey grumbled.

"I'm going to sit down on this bench, and I want _you_ to go buy me a water bottle from that cart over there." Amy says, pointing from across the lake, where a man behind a cart stood, selling refreshments. "_Now_!"

Samey nodded sadly, and walks around the lake. It was so unfair. Amy always got what she wanted, and Samey always got nothing. Amy always took credit for _everything_ that Samey actually did. Samey eventually makes it to the cart, but soon realizes that there's a long line. She nearly wanted to scream out of anger. Suddenly, approaching her, is a sight that made Samey nearly turn red.

Approaching her was a teenaged boy, about her age. He was _way_ taller than her, had dark naturally tanned skin, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, an had a handsome complexion. He was wearing a turquoise T-shirt with white trims, blue jeans, and black sneakers with white trims.

"Excuse me," The boy said as he approaches Samey. "but is this the line for water?"

Samey nods. "Ah-huh..." She answered nervously.

The boy smile, revealing to have a gap in his teeth. _God, he's cute..._ Samey thought.

"Cool, thanks!" The boy happily stated.

"No problem..." Samey says shyly.

They just stood there in awkward silence, unsure of what to say to each other. They never looked at each other, but they could tell that they were both nervous. The boy finally turned and looked down at the girl, and extended his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Mike. Mike Smith."

"Hello..." Samey says nervously, shaking his hand. "I'm...I'm Sammy Martin. _Not_ Samey."

Mike frowned with confusion.

"S-Sorry..." Samey apologized. "It's just that...my sister always calls me Samey, and has everyone else on it. My name is _Sammy_, not Samey. Again, I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mike." With that, Samey turns away.

"Hey, it's no problem." Mike says, gently touching her shoulder. "I get it- your sister likes to tease you. I respect that your name is actually Sammy."

Samey looks back at him with a surprised expression. "_You_ respect me?"

Mike grinned. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? You seem like a very nice girl, and you're...pretty cute."

Hearing all of this, Samey's heart nearly melts. A boy actually said she was _cute_! Samey couldn't believe it! Usually, it was Amy getting all the treatment from boys, but now it was _her_- _Samey_! She couldn't be anymore happier than she was already at hearing this.

"Really? You think...I'm cute?" Samey asked; bewildered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mike smiled lovely at her. "You're gorgeous!"

"Are you sure you're not just...playing with me?" Samey asked nervously.

Mike frowned. "Why would I do that? I hate playing with people's emotions. That's something that only my brother would do."

Samey was surprised at this. Mike had a brother, just like how she had a sister? Before Samey could ask more about Mike's brother, she finally noticed that the line was gone now. However, she didn't have the time to go up there, before a hand forcefully grabbed her shoulder. Samey winces, and turns to see that it was Amy. She gasps in shock.

"Amy?! I...I..."

"Save it, _Samey_!" Amy growled. "Didn't I tell you to get me my water, you dumb broad?!"

Mike glared down at her. "Hey! No one talks to my friend like that!"

Both Amy and Samey look at Mike; both with very different expressions and emotions. Amy's expression was confusion; she had her eyebrow lifted. Her emotion was anger. Samey's facial expression was shock; no one's every stood up for her before. He made her heart melt even more.

"And _who_ is this?!" Amy demanded.

"My name's Mike..." He growled. "And leave _Sammy_ alone, uh...um..."

Samey sighed and pointed at Amy. "Mike, _this_ is Amy...my twin sister."

Mike went wide-eyed with shock. _This_ was Samey's sister? A _twin_?! Sure, they both looked alike, but still...Mike was surprised. Sammy's sister appeared to be ruthless, which made Mike cringe, as he feared someone similar to her...

"Mike!" Yelled a male's voice from behind him.

Mike gulped nervously and the trio turns to see someone who looks very similar to Mike approach them- to Mike, mainly. This guy was identical to Mike, except his hair was flipped down, coving one of his eyes, and he had dark circles around his eyes, as well. The boy grabbed Mike forcefully by the arm, glaring at him.

"I thought I told you to bring me my water, you moron! How many times do I need to do _everything_ myself?!" The boy snapped at him.

Mike sighed, "Sorry, Mal..."

Samey furrowed her brow. "_He's _ your brother, Mike?"

Mike sadly nodded. "Yeah, this is Mal...my twin brother."

Mal turns to see Amy and Samey. He smirks, then turns to Mike. "Say, Mike, you were flirting with these two?"

"What? Eww, no!" Amy spat, getting go of Samey, pushing her away. "I was just having _my_ twin sister get me my water, but _she_ was flirting with _him_!" She points at Mike.

"Really?" Mal grinned, forcefully pushing Mike over towards Amy, and approaches her. "Your twin is a complete moron, as well?"

"On, the biggest!" Amy smirked. "She's a total wannabe me- a spare Amy!"

Mal chuckled darkly. "Say, my brother's the same, too!"

Samey and Mike look at their twins with shock. They were getting along with each other! Samey nervously looks up at Mike, who looks down at her. She sighs and whispers to him, "You don't think that they'll..."

"I think so...which is a scary thought." Mike whispered back.

"Mike!" Mal snapped, turning towards him. "Buy me and Amy a water bottle, will ya? After that, go and...play with _that_ girl, why don't ya? C'mon, Amy."

Taking Amy by the hand, Mal leads them over towards a park bench, underneath a shady tree, chatting some more. Mike does what he's told, and buys both his brother and Samey's sister a water bottle, and delivers them to the duo. After that, he and Samey starts to walk around the park with each other, chatting about their own things.

Mike and Samey got to know more about each other. From movies, to sports, to subjects, to foods, to all kinds of stuff. Mike talked about how he wanted to be a cop one day, and Samey talked about her dream career- becoming a nurse.

"So, are you the youngest twin?" Samey asked.

"Yeah..." Mike sighed. "Mal and I are ten minutes apart."

Samey frowned. "Oh. Well, Amy and I are seventeen minutes apart. It sucks, doesn't it? Having to be the second twin."

"Oh, tell me about it." Mike smiles.

"Are you guys, like, new here? Going to Toronto High, too?" Samey asked hopefully.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, Mal and I are new there. In fact, we're both on the school's soccer team now."

"That's cool!" Samey beamed.

"And judging from you and your sister's outfits...you guys are cheerleaders?" Mike observed.

Samey flushed. "Yeah, we're cheerleaders. Have been for a long time."

"That's cool," Mike grinned. "I hope to see you preform some time! I hear you guys have an awesome retune for each game!"

"That's only because my sister steals _my_ ideas..." Samey huffs bitterly. "I'm the one who comes up with the cheers choreograph, not Amy!"

Mike frowned at this. This girl must really have a shitty life with her sister. Mike had been told the stories from Samey- about how her life is miserable, thanks to Amy. Amy makes herself look like the better one, making Samey a quote-on-quote "bowl of mush". Mike knew that feeling. He was always picked on by his twin, Mal, and was always in a miserable state because of him.

Mike hugged Samey. "I'm so sorry, Samey. I wish there was a way to make things better..."

Samey nearly melted in his arms. She was so close to him now, that she could hear his heart beating slowly, and felt his warmth. Flushed red, Samey looked up at Mike, and sadly smiled up at him.

"It's okay, Mike. But yeah, I wish there was a way for us to have it better."

Mike lets go of Samey and thinks hard for a moment. Finally getting a idea, he grins nervously. "Hey, Samey?"

"Hm?" She asks.

"I was wondering...would you like to...I don't know...like to meet up again some time?"

Samey gasped, covering her mouth. Was he...? "A-Are you...asking me out?"

"Well, I was going more for a...um...friendly get together." Mike remarked.

"Oh," Samey smiled. "That...that works, too. Here, I'll call you!" She takes out her phone, showing him her number.

Mike does the same, and adds her to his contacts. Before they could say anything more, Mal and Amy approaches the duo.

"Samey! C'mon, we're going back home!" She turns to face Mal. "Thanks for the day, Mal. Will I...see ya around?"

"Of course," Mal grinned.

With that, Amy and Samey leave the park. Samey turned and smiled at Mike, waving goodbye to him. Mike does the same, and follows Mal further into the park. Samey blushes as she and Amy walk back home. Maybe things will get better for her. In just one day, she met a boy who she really like, got his number, and was said by his own lips that she was cute. Cute! Maybe this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Or maybe...something more.

Samey was a little uncomfortable about Amy being with Mal. Those two together was like a ticking nuke bomb just _waiting_ to explode! Still, there was nothing Samey could do about it.

But Amy wasn't on Samey's mind for the rest of the way home after thinking about her and Mal. Instead, she thought of Mike- the guy who she was totally crushing hard over. The guy who she became best friends with in just one hour.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnd...this is my first attempt at a SameyxMikexAmyxMal fanfic...I'm scared how this turned out! lol**

**Anyway, that's going to be it for me, folks, until my hiatus is over! I wanted to wait until it's over, but since I have it done now, might as well just put it up, right?**

**I hope you like this so far! Please tell me what you think! More chapters are soon to come! Thanks!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	2. Late Night Confrontations

**Wow! Thanks a lot for all the positive feedback! I never really thought that this would score so many reviews, favorites, and followers in only one chapter! O_O That makes me surprised, yet very happy! Lol**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2...**

**Enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Late Night Confrontations**

Amy and Samey walk into their house, both with different emotions. While Samey was feeling happier than ever, Amy was furious. She turns around and glares at her twin, feeling the urge to slap that stupid grin right off her face.

"_Reeeaaallly_ nice, Samey!" Amy snapped. "I give you a simple task, and you manage to fuck it up!"

Samey sighs and walks towards the kitchen, hanging their house keys back up. Amy follows her inside and grabs a thing of yogurt out of the fridge. Samey sat down at the kitchen table, watching her sister as she leaves the room. Hearing her sister's footsteps heading upstairs, Samey quickly whips out her cellphone, and scrolls through her contact list. Finding Mike's number, she grins, and begins to send a text.

"Maybe things won't be so bad anymore..." She says to herself.

* * *

"Mike!" Bellowed Mal's voice. "Get your ass out here!"

Mike sighs with frustration and exits his room. He's been putting up with Mal for a very long time, and was done with his crap. Walking into the living room, he sees Mal sitting on the couch, holding up the keys to the car. Mike furrows his brow with confusion, making Mal annoyed.

"For God's sake, Mike, I want you to go pick up the pizza!"

"Sorry..." Mike responds sarcastically, taking the keys from him.

Mal watches Mike leave the house and rolls his eyes, turning on the TV. "What a little douche..." he observes.

* * *

Mike is driving through the neighborhood. He really wished that Mal could do these kind of things, and not him. Mal had always treated him this way for as long as he could remember, and he never knew why. Samey must've thought the same thing- her sister's unexplained hatred for her. They're family; they shouldn't be like this at all! Still, Mal was his brother, and Mike had to except that wither he liked it or not. He wasn't really the popular one...Mal was. Mal was always first place in front of Mike.

Samey must've felt like that, too- her sister always being one step ahead of her. Always.

"This is stupid..." Mike mumbled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadowed figure appears on the street. Mike nearly screams, and quickly stops the car. The figure quickly backed away, looking a little shanked. Mike gets out of the car, throwing the figure a concerned, yet somewhat annoyed, look.

"Are you okay?"

"...Mike?" The figure asked.

Mike recognized that voice; he'd heard it earlier today. The figure pulls it's hood over it's head, revealing to be Samey. The twin smiles sadly, giving him a nervous look. Mike blinks- taking a double take, in fact. He was bewildered; why was Samey out this late?

"S-Samey?" Mike asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing..." Samey tilts her head. "Did I hurt you or anything?"

Mike shakes his head. "Nah, it's alright. Mal won't ask- it's my crappy truck, after all."

"Crappy?"

"Yeah, crappy..." Mike leans against the truck, folding his arms. "Our parents only see Mal as "the good one". I try so hard to prove them wrong, but, of course, being the evil genius that he is, Mal sabotages my attempts- making _me_ look like the bad one! They've even gone far enough one time to send me to juvenile hall..."

Samey gasped and covered her mouth. "Did...Did they really?"

"No," Mike sighed. "Gladly, they didn't. I just kept my distance from him as much as I could. But with our parents away, it makes dodging Mal a bit harder."

Samey furrows her brow. She knew what it was like trying to dodge her twin sister. Amy was the boss of her when their parents were around, but she was practically _the_ boss when their parents were out and away.

"That's so unfair..." Samey observes.

Mike nods. "Tell me about it. So, why are you out here? It's pretty late, you know..."

"I always sneak out at night..." Samey sighs while lowering her head. "I always walk off to the park and look up at the stares, wishing that I could be anywhere but here. It's a silly thought, isn't it? I shouldn't be out here alone..."

"No, it's okay, I get it..." Mike smiles. "I know it's tough. Hey, I'm going out to get pizza for Mal. Maybe when I'm done, I can give you a lift home?"

Samey blinked with confusion. "Really? You would...take me home?"

"Of course!" Mike smiled.

"Well then...I guess it'll be fine."

"Perfect!" Mike beams as he opens the truck's door. "Hope in,"

Samey smiles and nods, doing as she's told, and gets into the truck. The swing by the pizza place to pick up the pizza, and Mike takes Samey home. Once they pull into the driveway, Samey nervously smiles up at him.

"Thanks, once again..." Samey blushed.

"No problem," Mike replied. "So, I guess I'll see you a school, then?"

"S-Sure..."

Samey gets out of the truck and begins walking up to their front door. Turning around, she happily waves at Mike as he drives away. Samey sighs lovely and leans against the door. She'd never felt like this about anyone. Samey enters the house and the first thing she sees is Amy, standing there with her hands on her hips. The blonde with the mole glares at her.

"Where _were_ you?!" Amy snapped.

"Nowhere..." Samey says, trying to lie.

Amy, still glaring at her, grabs her by the wrist, making the poor girl yelp. "You snuck out! Samey, you idiot!"

"I managed to get a ride home, so you can just calm your tits, sis!" Samey yelled back.

Both girls just stand there in dead silence. Amy lets out a low chuckle and crosses her arms as he grins at her sister.

"You were with that Mike guy, weren't you?"

Samey blushed. "No! Maybe...So?!"

"You honestly think that you have a chance with _that_ loser- that freak?! He's a total weirdo!"

Samey glares at her. "Well, at least Mike's kind! At least he cares about me! At least he shows me kindness! At least he makes me happy! All _you_ ever do, Amy, is make my life a living hell! Fuck you, Amy! I hate you!"

Amy watches as he sister bawls her eyes out as she runs upstairs, and slams her door shut. Amy rolls her eyes and walks upstairs, and into her bedroom. Locking the door, Samey crashes herself onto her bed, and sobs into her pillow, falling asleep.

* * *

Mike enters his house, holding the pizza. Mal is sitting in the kitchen, scrolling through his cell phone. Hearing Mike enter the room, he looks up, and puts his phone down. He watches his twin place the pizza box on the table, and gets out two plates.

"And _where_ were you?" Mal scuffed, grabbing his plate.

"Nowhere..." Mike muttered. "Just getting the pizza."

"The pizza that _you_ arrived late with!" Mal remarked. "What exactly happened?"

Mike sighed with frustration and glares at him. "There was some traffic, okay?!"

"It's ten at night..." Mal says.

"Um...long line?" Mike unsurely answered.

Mal stands up from the table and slams his hands onto the table, looming over him. "I know you're lying, Mike. Now I'll ask you again..._Where_ were you?!"

Mike gets up and slams his hands onto the table and glares at Mal. "Fine. I was with Samey, okay?"

"_That_ bimbo?" Mal chuckled darkly. "She's just as much as a moron than you are! You two dipshits will be perfect together."

"_Don't_ you fucking disrespect her!" Mike yelled. "She's a beautiful, wise, and innocent girl!"

"Oh, just like how Zoey was...before that 'accident'?" Mal grinned, crossing his arms.

That done it. Mike leaps from the table and slams Mal into the wall, punching him. Before Mike could go any further, Mal grabbed Mike by the wrist, and throws him into the living room. Mike grabs a pillow from the couch and spikes it at a charging Mal, knocking him off balance. Now on top of his brother again, Mike glares at him and raises his fist.

Mal chuckles darkly.

"Go on...Do it, Mike. We both know you want to. Do it for Zoey..."

Mike hesitates for a moment, then sighs angrily and lowers his fist. He makes his way down the hall, mumbling, "I'm not hungry..." before slamming and locking his door shut.

* * *

**So sorry for this shitty chapter! D:**

**I'll try harder in the next one! But in the mean time, I hope you enjoy this!**

**What exactly does Mal mean by "accident" and "Zoey"? How does this tie in the story? Please tell me your thoughts on where I'm going with this! ;)**

**Sooo...I guess that's it...for now. Until the next chapter, I hope you're enjoying this!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	3. A Talk With Principal McLean

**Chapter 3: A Talk With Principal McLean**

Samey woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groans with irritation as she shuts it off. She was currently laying on her stomach, with a tear-soaked pillow underneath her. She didn't even know what happened until she remembered the events of last night: she finally snapped at Amy. This worried Samey; she bit her lip as she began to think about the rage Amy has for her right now- all of that evilness preparing to pounce upon poor Samey. Still, she had to try and think positive and think about herself for once, and not what Amy desires.

Getting up, Samey walks towards her closet, and pulls out her cheer uniform. After putting it on, she heads downstairs, and makes herself a bowl of frosted flakes. She looked at the time, and nearly dropped the cereal box as she poured it. 7:40. Holy crap! She was going to be late!

"Shit!" Samey cursed, and quickly grabbed her backpack from the living room couch, and quickly ran out the door.

Samey ran for three miles, and eventually, made it to the school. By the time she got there, Samey was out of breath from all that running. It was especially hard running in high heels. She walks through the doors, and enters the building, seeing everyone heading to class. Samey tries to disappear as she goes through the halls- she doesn't like huge crowds.

Eventually, Samey finds her first class, English, and enters. The teacher, Mrs. Dobbs, sees her, and knits her eyebrows together as she lowers her book; she's sitting on the edge, in front of her desk, reading to her class.

"Miss Martin, you're late. Again!"

"S-Sorry, Mrs. Dobbs!" Samey panicked. "I truly am; it won't happen again! Honest!"

Mrs. Dobbs rolls her eyes and places her book firmly on her desk. She crosses her arms. "That's what you've said the last _nine times_, Samey! This is your tenth tardy, for heaven's sake!"

"But..." Samey tried to defend.

Mrs. Dobbs shakes her head. "Enough excuses, Samey." She takes out a pen and writes on a pink slip. Handing it to Samey, she says, "Go see Mr. McLean in his office- now."

"But..." Samey tried again.

"_Now_!"

Samey sighs, "Yes, ma'am..." before walking out of the classroom.

Samey has her head lowered and her hands clutching her backpack's sleeves hard as she slowly walks down the hall. She sighs miserably. This was so unfair! This had happened nine times already in one semester. She'd always sleep-in, and this was always the result; it was rare, thankfully. However, it was Samey's own fault, anyway. It was always her choice to stay up and either go on the internet, sneak outside and go for a walk, or write in her secret diary. Night time was pretty much the only time in her life when she felt safe and secure from everything in the world. She wondered if that's how Mike felt.

Samey enters the office, finding the school's vice principal, Blaineley O'Halloran, getting a cup of coffee by the coffee machine. She spots Samey walking in and turns off the coffee machine; placing her full mug on the counter next to her, she gives a friendly smile to the girl.

"Hey, sweetie. What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning, Miss O'Halloran..." Samey sighed miserably, handing her tardy slip over. "I've done it, again."

Miss O'Halloran furrows her brow as she takes the slip and takes a good look at it. She sighs out of annoyance and walks around the counter, and pushes a red button.

"Mr. McLean, Samey Martin is here to see you...again." She speaks through a microphone.

There was a pause before a response came up. "What?"

Miss O'Halloran groans with annoyance. "_Samey_ Martin, sir; she's hear to see you about another tardy."

"Oh! Yes, her teacher had informed me! Send her in."

After hanging up, Miss O'Halloran motions over towards the principal's door. Samey strolls on over and enters the office. Upon entering, she nervously takes a seat. Sitting in front of her is Mr. McLean- principal of Wawanakwa High, home of the Killer Bass. Principal McLean has his hands folded on the desk, his grin flashes as his eyes are closed. He looks so calm that it was hard wither to decide if he was asleep or relaxed.

"Oh, Samey..." He breathes out. "Samey, Samey, Samey...What's wrong with you?"

Samey looks disappointed and nervous at the same time. She opens her mouth to say something, but got stopped once Principal McLean's hand shot up, giving her the 'stop' sign. She forms her hand into a fist and awkwardly lowers her hand. Mr. McLean then opens his eyes, knitting his eyebrows together while showing off his teeth in a grin.

"This is the tenth time this semester, and the twentieth overall throughout the school year; you might as well repeat the eleventh grade!"

Samey gasps. "N-No, Mr. McLean! I swear, I'll-"

"Shh, Blondie!" Mr. McLean interrupted, smirking. "As much as that pleases me, I decided to be nice for once. I'd really hate to see you repeat the eleventh grade, resulting in you staying for a fifth year, and possibly never leaving this school, but I have better things to do than see you rear your butt into my office, you know. So, with that in mind, instead of repeating the eleventh grade, you shall instead-"

"Please!" Samey begged, getting onto her knees while joining her two hands together. "Don't make me do summer school! If you do that, then who knows what'll happen to me at home; my parents would _kill_ me, and my sister would make it even _worst_ for me by referencing it non-stop! You can't do this to me, Mr. McLean, I'm begging you!"

At hearing this, Mr. McLean smirks. "Who's the world's greatest principal?"

Samey sighs and lowers her eyes. "You are, sir."

"Mhm," Mr. McLean nods. "You know it. Now, since that begging and compliment- which I _never_ motioned you to say- got me to change my mind yet again, I've decided to be even _nicer_ to you, and decided to throw in something even worst."

Samey's mouth dropped as she seats herself back onto her chair. "How's _that_ being nicer?!"

"Would you rather take summer school?" Mr. McLean asks as he squints his eyes and smirks, obviously toying with her.

Samey groans with annoyance and crosses her arms. "No, Mr. McLean, I do not..." She looks back at him. "So, what is it, then? What exactly is my sentence _this_ time?"

"Until the end of the school year, you are hereby sentenced to..." His evil smirk grows. "Kitchen duty with Chef Hatchet!"

Samey gawks with shock. There was _no_ way that she was going to spend the rest of her lunch days in _that_ kitchen with _the_ Chef Hatchet! The one and _only_ lunch lady (or man) in Wawanakwa High, Chef Hatchet use to be in the military; he scared every student senseless! One time, a freshman made a complaint about the foods "not-so-vegan" quality, and he was _yelled_ at by Chef himself. The poor freshman went to consoling for _months_, and was sentenced, by Chef, to clean the kitchen for over two months. No one dared to question Chef ever again. The only one brave enough to face him was DJ Matthews, only because he volunteered to be his personal assistant after passing his cooking class. Still, Chef was _scary_, and Samey would give to _not_ spend the rest of her school year with him. But still, if this is what it was going to take to get these tardy slips off her shoulders, then so be it.

"So, do we have an agreement? Or do I need to sentence you to summer school?"

"Fine," Samey sighed. "I'll work with Mr. Hatchet..."

Mr. McLean smirks. "Yeah, _that's_ probably the wisest choice. You start next week, first lunch through third lunch. Do your job right, and we might consider letting you off the hook early. Just don't show up late to school again, and you _should_ be fine. Got it?"

"Yes sir..."

"Good. Now, go away. Go on, shoo..." Mr. McLean waves his hands off, referring to Samey as if she were an animal.

Samey sighs and nods, before getting up, and exits the office. Once she exits Principal McLean's office, she stumbles across a familiar face that brightens her day. Mike.

"Oh, hey, Sammy!" Mike beamed.

"Hey, Mike." Samey replied.

Mike furrows his brow. "Did I just see you walk out of the principal's office?"

"Yeah," Samey groaned. "I'm being sentenced to kitchen duty with Chef for the rest of the school year for making up being late. I always show up late- mainly because Amy never wakes me up."

"Hm..." Mike thinks for a moment. "How about I just take you to school?"

Samey's eyes widen with surprise. "Really? You'd do that...for me?"

"Sure," Mike smiled.

"T-Thank you!" Samey exclaimed happily.

Mike let out a small chuckle at seeing her excitement. Once Samey was done, she noticed something. They were still in the school's office. Why was Mike even here to begin with? Was he in trouble, too?

"Hey, Mike...Why are you in the school's office?"

"Oh," He holds up a couple sheets of paper. "Just making some copies for my science teacher. We didn't have enough worksheets, so she asked me to run down and make some."

"That's cool..." She blushed. "H-Hey, Mike...if it isn't any trouble, do you think that we could...um... see each other...after school?"

Mike was taken by surprise at this. A girl wanted to go out with him; _Sammy_ wanted to go out with him after school! This was exciting for the teenaged boy! He honestly didn't know what to think or say. He hasn't been on a date with someone in _forever_, so surely this is bound to be fun again.

"S-Sure!" Mike smiled. "I'd love to go out with you after school."

"Really?" Samey squealed.

Mike nods. "Yeah! It'll be fine."

"Oh, Mike..." Samey flusters.

"Yeah. So, I guess that I'll...see you soon, then?" Mike asks nervously.

"Yeah, of course!" Samey smiles shyly, slowly exiting the office. "See ya later, Mike."

Mike waves back. "See ya soon!"

Once Samey exits the school's office, Samey sighs happily. She's never felt this great before. However, the moment had ended once she stumbles across Amy in the hallway.

"Watch were you're going, Samey!" Amy groaned with annoyance.

Samey begins to get nervous. This was first time since last night that they've interacted with each other; and that conversation was ended poorly. Still, she had it coming for _years_. But still, it didn't feel right to Samey.

"S-Sorry, Amy!" Samey panics, wiping her sister off. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, apparently!" Amy hisses. "What's up with that?"

"Well, I-"

Amy interrupts her the same way Principal McClain did not to long again. "Enough; I'm already board."

Samey furrowed her brows. "Oh..."

"Anyway," Amy says, rolling her eyes. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm _glade_ to run into you. I've got a request,"

_More like "demand"..._ Samey thinks angrily.

"Ooookaaay..." Samey says unsurely. "What is it?"

"Mal is coming over after school because we're apparently partners for a history project. So, I want _you_ to stay out of our hairs while we're working. Understood?"

Samey nods. "Don't worry, I won't bother you."

"Good," Amy grinned.

With that, Amy walks away, leaving Samey alone in the hall. Samey grins with excitement and wanted to celebrate. She always wanted to here those words coming out of Amy's mouth- to leave her alone. And she will be, with Mike! This was so awesome! However, she celebration had ended once more once she runs into Mal. She wanted to scream; Mal was grinning devilishly down at her.

"I know about you and my pathetic excuse for a brother..." He chuckles darkly, then leans in so that he was inches away from her face. "Just don't get _too_ personal with him, my dear. I'd be a shame if something were to happen to you..."

Samey shivered at feeling his warm breath against her face. She nervously watches him walk pass her, whistling a dark tune. Samey shoved those words and thoughts aside- she wasn't suppose to feel unsafe and threatened right now- she was suppose to feel happy for once. School is be over before she knew it, and will be spending the rest of the afternoon with Mike. Everything will turn out better soon enough.

Still, Samey felt threatened by Mal. It was almost that he _promised_ that something terrible would happen to her if she got too romantic with Mike. But why would that matter to him? It creped Samey out.

Samey continues to stroll back to class. She had responsibilities to fulfill before she could have fun by the end of the day.

* * *

**Hope you're liking this so far, you guys, because the next chapter is going to have some pretty dark stuff... ;)**

**That's going to include this chapter! If you liked it, then please leave a review! If you're new to this story, then review, follow, and favorite! And I'll be seeing you guys soon with a new chapter!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	4. Bloody Flower

**Chapter 4: Bloody Flower**

The school day was long, boring, and incredibly hard for Samey Martin. Still, she couldn't stay this way forever, because as of now, she was spending the day with Mike! This was so exciting, that Samey didn't even bother making sure that she had everything in her backpack before sprinting out of the classroom, and sitting on the bench in front of the school building, waiting for Mike to arrive. She'd waited for almost a full ten minutes before Amy walked outside with Mal, with arms chained together. The eldest twin looks down at her sister as she forces both her and Mal to take a halt.

Amy grins; she says, "Samey, the garbage truck doesn't pick up the school's garbage _here_. You need to go _behind_ the school to get to your destination."

Mal laughs coldly and kisses Amy's cheek. "Good one," he comments.

"W-Wait..." Samey's eyes widen and gives both a confused look. "Amy...y-you're _dating_ Mal?"

"Duh," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Since when?"

"Since after lunch." Amy replies. "We're studying together, _duh__._"

Samey frowns. "Oh...so _that__'s _what you've meant earlier..."

"And you'll understand precisely what _I've_ meant if I ever catch you getting too personal with my brother." Mal grins darkly. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen, now would we?"

Samey looks terrified as she watches Mal chuckle. Amy smirks at her sister. "Anyway, later _Spareamy_!" she laughs as she and Mal soon leaves to the parking lot, leaving Samey alone once again.

The cheerleader sighs and looks down. What was taking Mike? He wouldn't just forget about her...would he? No! Surely he wouldn't! Proof enough, Mike walks out of the school building now, grinning nervously. He frowns once he makes contact with Samey and rubs the back of his neck.

"H-Hey..."

"Hey..." Samey replies.

Mike takes a deep breath and sits next to Samey, giving her an apologetic look. "Look, I'm sorry that I showed up late, Sammy. I got...preoccupied."

"That's okay, Mike." Samey claims; she grins happily. "You're here now; we can finally hang out!"

"Yeah, of course!" Mike grins, getting up, and taking her by the hand.

Both smile as they walk to Mike's truck, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Right now, Mike and Samey are sitting in Starbucks, laughing and having a good time.

"Oh, Mike, that's so funny!" Samey giggled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Nah," Mike shrugged.

"No, really, you are!" Samey grinned. "I think you'd make a great comedian!"

Mike blushes. "You really think so?"

"Totally," Samey nods.

"Gee, Samey, no one's ever said that to me, besides Z..." He stops himself and slumps, looking hurt as if he were about to cry on the spot.

Samey furrows her brow with concern. "Mike? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, Sammy...It's nothing..." He lied.

"Something seems to be bothering you, though..." Samey observes. "

Mike sighs and places his cup down, looking at Samey with a grim expression. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Samey assured.

"Okay..." Mike sighs. "You see, I always hated Mal- even when we were kids- but the thing is...I've grown to hate him so much, that I've been wishing he were either dead, or wiped out of existence."

Samey grows worried for him. "Why would you wish that? I mean, I know we hate our siblings, but I'd never wish for Amy to...to die. I still love her, even if she _is_ a bitch most of the time."

Mike shakes his head. "No, Sammy, Amy is different- she's a saint; she's just a bitch. Mal, on the other hand, is a _monster_. And it all started...a year ago..."

Samey began to notice some tears forming in Mike's eyes. She grasps his hand firmly, giving him a pity glance.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"You're not the first girl who I really cared about, Sammy..." Mike choked. "You see, I've once known a girl who was just as sweet as you are. She was _very_ beautiful, her heart was pure as gold, she was an amazing acerbate, and had the most beautiful smile, laugh...and her eyes were as brown as chocolate. Oh yes, she was my life- my everything."

"What happened?" Samey asks with a furrowed brow.

Mike shutters at the memory and chokes out, "He killed her..."

* * *

_A girl wearing a red top with a black jacket, kaki skirt with black high-heeled boots is waiting on the curb of the street, with her suitcase sitting right next to her. She brushes her red dyed bans out of her face as she looks down at her cell phone. It was currently 11:30 PM, and her ride was suppose to be here any moment. Suddenly, a truck pulls up, and the driver is Mike._

_"Hey, beautiful." Mike grinned._

_"Mike!" _

_The girl quickly grabs her bag and watches as Mike exits the truck. He lifts the trunk's cover, revealing a bunch of things that he'd brought with him. Mike then grins as he takes the girl's luggage, and places it gently in the trunk. After covering the trunk once more, Mike kisses the girl tenderly._

_"Zoey..." He breaths happily in-between their kiss. "I'm so glade to see you."_

_"I'm so glade to see you too Mike," Zoey cried. "And I'm so happy that we're actually doing this!"_

_"I know," Mike smiles, gently placing his hands upon her waist. "We're actually running away together! We're actually going to start a new life somewhere else!"_

_Zoey kisses him on the lips once more, then quickly gets in the passenger seat of the truck. Mike gets in the driver's seat, and begins to drive them through the cold, frosted night._

_"So, where are we going to?" Zoey asks._

_"I was thinking we head to Los Angelus, and start our life there. That is, if you're okay with it, of course..."_

_Zoey smiles. "Oh Mike, of course that's okay! I've always wanted to go live somewhere more tropical than this freezer! Let's do it!"_

_Mike firmly grasps the steering wheel. "Well, we're about to cross this state's boarder. We'll soon be out of Colorado before we know it!"_

_Zoey squeals and gets comfortable in the seat. She then observes her hand, looking at a shiny diamonded ring that Mike had gotten her. He figured if they were going to run away, they might as well do it in style._

_However, Mike stops the car before he could reach the state's boarder. Zoey flashes him a confused look._

_"Mike? What's wrong?"_

_"Shit..." Mike cursed, looking straight._

_Zoey turns her head, then nearly screams, coving her mouth. Standing in the center of the road is a tall, dark figure, wearing a black hoodie. His hands are in his hoot pockets, and his devilish eyes flash, and his sickening grin stretches across his face._

_Mike turns around and kisses Zoey. "Stay right here, okay? I'll deal with him."_

_Zoey nods. "Be careful, Mike. I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Zoey."_

_Zoey watches as Mike gets out of the truck, and approaches the figure. "Hello, Mal..."_

_"Mike..." The figure hissed. "What the fuck are you doing out here, this late at night? Don't you know that someone could get hurt?"_

_"I might as well be asking you the same question, Mal!" Mike glared. "Why are you here?"_

_Mal flashed a grin. "I couldn't help by over-hear something about a 'weeding', which involves running away, am I correct?"_

_"Yeah..." Mike replies. "I proposed to Zoey, and she's to be my bride. And yes, we've planned to run away from this shit hole. Why does it concern you?"_

_"Well, because..." Mal smirked. "I just wanted to give you two...my brotherly blessings."_

_"Bull shit," Mike muttered._

_Mal frowns. "No, really, Mike, I am being serious. And my weeding gift to you, my brother, is two options: give up, forget your guys' planes, and stay. Or...I kill her."_

_"Like hell, Mal! We've came too far for this! I am not backing down now! Either you can get the FUCK off the rode, or I get back in my truck, and ram your ass over, road kill!"_

_Mal flicked hit tonged, and pulls out a dagger from his pocket. "It appears that you've chosen option number two, Mike..."_

_Mike's eyes went wide, and before he knew it, he went into a monstrous rage. He punches Mal on the ground, and gets on top of him, swinging his fist. Zoey gets out of the truck, watching with shock. Mal then stabs Mike in the shoulder, making him roar with pain, and falls down on the road. Zoey screams with fear and Mike calls out, "Zoey, run! RUN!"_

_Before Zoey knew it, she found herself running in the woods, trying to out-run Mal. The twin brother of her boyfriend was nearing her, and she felt it. Suddenly, a figure whips around the corner of a tree, and stabs her in the chest, making her scream with pain._

_Mal just stands there and watches as Zoey tumbles down the snow hill, and lands near the dock, above the lake. She coughs up some blood as she crawls towards the end of the dock, trying to get away, even though she knew that this had to be the end of her life. Mal approaches her just as she gets to the edge, and drags her body. She screams loudly out of fear and mercy. _

_Mike runs as fast as he could, and stops at the cliff, and gasps as he sees what Mal was about to do. Zoey gives one last look at Mike, tears falling down her face._

_"I love you...Mike..." She chokes out weakly, before Mal's dagger meets her neck._

_All was silent. Mike just stands there with utter shock. Mal quickly wipes his dagger and runs away, not bothering to notice Mike was there to witness. Weakly, Mike stumbles over to Zoey's side, and falls down onto her pool of blood. He clutches her body, burying her close to his warmth; his chest. _

_"Zoey..." He sobs. "ZOEY!"_

_Mike just sits there, bawling his eyes out as he clutches onto the girl that he loved. He looks up, yelling, "MAL! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"_

_For as long as he could, Mike just sat there, bawling over his loved one, now gone. Zoey was his life, his love, his...everything. And now...she was gone. For good. All because of Mal._

_The cops arrived soon, and did their usual routine. Watching from the forest's shadows, on the same cliff, was Mal, and he looked devilishly satisfied._

* * *

Samey was shocked from what she was told- Mal had _murdered_ Mike's one true love, one year ago, no less.

"We lived in a shitty life- Zoey and I..." Mike sighed. "Our parents never noticed us, we were both out casts in school, and we were both abused. So one day, I proposed to her, and she said 'yes'. We made plans to run away one night, and Mal...he came to us just in time. If it haven't been for that bastard, then I wouldn't even be here right now; I would be in California, with Zoey, where I belonged."

Samey didn't know what to say. Mike had witnessed his own twin brother slit his girlfriend's throat in front of his own eyes. They just wanted to escape their horrible life, and spend eternity with each other. But no, Mal had to come in, and kill the one who meant the most to Mike.

"Mike..." Samey sighed. "I really wish there was something that I could do to make you feel better. I swear, if I had the ability, I would turn back time, and prevent that from ever happening to Zoey. She seemed like a very innocent, nice girl."

"Thanks, Sammy..." Mike sadly smiles. "But I hope you can see why I can't risk being in another relationship with someone else."

Samey blinked. "Wha-What?"

"Sammy..." Mike takes her by the hand. "I know you like me...in that way."

Samey blushed at first, but then nodded. "Yes, I know...and it's true, Mike. I...I have a crush on you."

"I like you too, Sammy, but..."

"But what?" Samey frowns.

Mike sighed. "Look, you know what I mean. Mal had killed the girl I loved. If he were to find out about us, then...I couldn't care losing you, Sammy. You remind me too much of Zoey, and losing her again would be twice as painful."

"But Mike," Samey tried to reason. "We could always...I mean...We could always keep it a secret. It'll be sorta like _Romeo and Juliet_, only-"

Mike shakes his head. "No, Sammy, I'm not willing to take that risk, just to be with someone else. You have to understand that I'm only doing this to protect you! Mal would do anything to make sure that my life is a living hell, and I don't want you to disappear!"

"Can't we just call the cops?" Samey frowned.

"No..." Mike sighed.

Samey thinks for a moment. "But what about-"

"Damn-it, Sammy, I said 'no'! It just can't happen! I'm not risking your loss!"

Samey just sits there with utter shock. Mike had just yelled at her. She was use to it by many people, but Mike, out of all people? That was simply too much; it scared her senseless. Realizing what he just did, Mike frowned.

"S-Sammy? I'm...Look, I'm sorry! That came out wrong! I just..." He sighs. "I hope you can understand why..."

"Don't worry, Mike..." Samey gets up and grabs her backpack. "I understand more than ever..."

"Sammy..."

"Goodbye, Mike."

Mike watches as Samey exits Starbucks, and swore, he saw her wipe some tears away. He sighs in defeat and lays his head on the table.

As Samey is walking down the sidewalk, she began to cry. It was so unfair! Amy got everything! She's got the popularity, the status, and now the _boyfriend_! She practically had _the life_! And what does Samey get? Not a god-damn thing! She was nothing but a sidekick- a pathetic punch line to Amy's fucking, perfect life! For once, Samey was actually...happy. She knew that what Mike was doing was for her own protection, but still...she needed _true_ happiness. She needed life. She needed love.

But she's never going to get that now. Not now, not ever. And Samey was one hundred percent sure of it.

* * *

**Done with this chapter!**

**So yeah...this chapter was pretty damn dark wasn't it? Mal killed Zoey _Scream 4_ style! And now Samey's in deep depression... :( Poor her...**

**So, that's it for now! If you've liked this chapter, then please, leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please, leave a review, follow, and favorite this story! **

**More updates will come in soon, guy! :) Things are just starting to get more interesting...**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	5. Sibling Rivals

**Chapter 5: Sibling Rivals**

Samey angrily opens the door to her house and slams the door shut. Amy peaks her head up from the couch; she looks puzzled, yet pretty satisfied to see tears staining her sister's face.

"Samey! You look like shit, as always." Amy grinned.

"I'm _not_ in the mood for this, _Amy_!" Samey growled, wiping a tear away.

Amy crossed her arms and watches her sister walk into the kitchen. Samey opens the fridge and gets a water bottle; she slams the fridge door shut. The good twin walks out of the room, wiping another tear away.

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh! Gosh, Samey, can you walk any slower?!" Amy complains as Samey gets in front of her TV view. "Get out of the way! I'm trying to watch TV!"

Samey stops dead in her tracks, blocking her sister's view. She drops her backpack and squeezes her water bottle so hard, that the it begins to leak. Samey glares at her sister as she turns to face her, and without hesitation, chucks her leaking water bottle at her, hitting Amy aside the head. The girl screams as she's hit, and before she knew it, Samey punched her across the face.

Before she knew it, Amy was then thrown onto the floor, and Samey gets on top of her, and swings her fists left and right, nearly breaking her jaw. Eventually, Amy uses her foot to kick Samey off of her, sending her flying and crashing into the wall next to the front door. The two girls just sit there, out of breath, glaring at each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, SAMEY?!" Amy bellows.

"It's _Sammy_! _SAMMY_! Not _Samey_, you ungrateful _BITCH_!"

Amy is taken by surprise. "Whoa...Calm down, Samey!"

"NO!" Samey spats. "I'VE BEEN LIVING MY WHOLE LIFE LISTENING TO _YOU_, AND I NEVER GET ANYTHING OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE IT ALL, AMY, AND I'VE GOT _NOTHING_!"

"So what, you're mad because I'm a higher rank than you?" Amy asks annoyed, standing up, and brushes herself off.

Samey gets up again, and glares at her sister. "Yes!"

"It took you seventeen whole years to _finally_ stand up for yourself?" Amy rolled her eyes. "Why is that?"

"MIKE BROKE MY HEART!" Samey bellows. "He told me we can't be together, because _your_ boyfriend is a homicidal maniac!"

Amy furrowed her brow; she's getting irritated, yet confused. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Samey clinches her fists and her eyes shut. "He murdered Mike's old girlfriend!"

Amy didn't say anything. She didn't do anything. Instead, she stands there and watches her sister cry as she runs up into her room. Once Samey enters her room, she shuts and locks the door. She gets onto her bed, and pulls out a small pocket knife from her nigh stand. She lifts her cheer squad outfit sleeve up, revealing old cut wounds, and cuts herself. It hurt a lot, but it felt great at the same time.

"The pain's...good..." Samey breathed out chokingly.

Once she was done, Samey puts her small pocket knife away, and cries into her pillows, allowing herself to fall asleep in this pitiful state.

Back downstairs, Amy is sitting on the couch and thinks about what her sister had said. Mike had a girlfriend, and Mal killed her? No, that was a lie! She was sure of it! Though Samey _did_ make it seem true, it was very unlikely that it really happened. Mal may have been dark, but he wasn't _that_ dark.

Or was he...?

* * *

Mal is leaning against the wall of the outside of their house. He's on the porch, smoking a cigarette. Pulling up on the driveway is Mike, who looks like he's been doing some of his own crying. Mike gets out of the car, slumping his backpack over his shoulder as he drags himself up the porch.

"Well, well, look who's finally home..." Mal grinned. He frowns, however, once Mike entered the house, instead of arguing back.

Mal cursed under his breath and stomps his cigarette in the grass, before walking into the house, and locking the door. He walks into the kitchen, figuring Mike was in there. He wasn't. Mal then walks into Mike's room, seeing his brother, laying on his bed, looking devastated.

"You know those cigarettes can kill you..." Mike mumbled. "It's technically slow suicide."

Mal rolls his eyes. "You think I give a damn?"

There was a long silence between the two brothers. "Why?" Mike finally asks, breaking the silence.

"Why what?"

"Zoey..." Mike choked. He rows over, now facing Mal. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill her?"

Mal doesn't say anything; instead, he stares at him. Mike furrows his eyebrows with anger once he doesn't get a response.

"WHY DID YOU KILL ZOEY, YOU BASTARD?!" Mike bellowed.

"You expect me to have a reason?" Mal asks with a sickening grin. "She was in misery anyway; I figured I was doing her a favor."

Mike sits up on his bed, clenching the side of his mattress. "She _wasn't_ miserable when she was with _ME_! I made her happy! I was going to make her the happiest woman on the planet! What's even worst..." His voice lowers; he whispers, "Her parents doesn't even _care_ that she's gone..."

"It's part of life, Mike- death." Mal argues. "She needed to be put out of her misery."

"Yeah, but what did I just say?!" Mike snapped. "We made each other happy!"

Mal has had it. He walks over to Mike and clenches his throat with his hand. He glares down at Mike, who's gasping for air.

"You listen to me right now, you little shit..." Mal licks his lips. "Zoey was nothing but a pathetic, worthless whore, who was _your_ girlfriend. You were finally happy, Mike, and I couldn't allow you to run away with her. It was both of your faults to plan that attempted runaway. If you two hadn't planned to skip town that night, she'd still be alive." He finally lets go of Mike's throat. "But let me ask you something, Mike: why didn't you call the cops on me?"

Mike glares up at him. "Because I wanted to pay back the favor..."

Confused, Mal slightly tilts his head; and before he knew it, Mike flung up from his bed, and pinned him on the ground, and punches him relatedly in the face. Mal attempted to grab Mike, but he slammed his hand onto the ground hard, that it made it hard for him to fight back. Mike finally grabbed Mal by the throat, and began to choke him. Mal was gasping for air, trying to fight back, but then went unconscious.

Mike was shocked about what he just did. He'd just killed his own brother! Mike shakily got off of Mal, and wrapped his arms around himself. He slowly walks towards the kitchen, but was stopped once a sharp pain went through him. Mike roared with pain, and was being held but Mal, who'd just stabbed him in the shoulder with his dagger.

"I choke myself every night, Mike..." Mal hissed into his brother's ear. "And I _like_ it!"

Mal removes the dagger, having his brother collapse onto the floor. He groans with pain as he covers his shoulder wound with his hand. Mike turns and looks up, tears running down his face as he face Mal. He slowly crawls backwards, and bumps into the wall.

"What if I did what you did to Amy?" Mike gasped. "Then we would be even."

Mal let out a dark laugh. "You honestly think you would do that? You don't got the _balls_ to murder!"

Mike furrowed his brow. "Of...Of course I do! I nearly killed you just a moment ago!"

"That doesn't count," Mal says, lifting his finger. "I choke myself all the time, remember? I know how to control it. And about the matter of Amy...I honestly don't care what would happen."

Mike's eyes widen. "What? But...I thought you guys are...dating?"

"Yes, that is true..." Mal grinned. "But I don't _really_ care for her. I just need someone to assist me- a little sidekick. And maybe my plaything..."

"You're sick, you know that?" Mike breathed out.

Mal taps his chin, thinking. "Yeah, that's true..." He then flashes a dark grin at Mike. "But after trying to kill me, Mike, that just proves how sick _you_ can be. You need to be punished..."

Mike gulps, not sure as to what Mal was goring for. Suddenly, Mal grabs his brother, and throws on onto the ground. Mike screams with pain, but just lays there, after being stabbed in the legs by Mal. The evil twin grins, raises his dagger, and stabs his brother in the back, making Mike scream with agony.

"M-Mal! Stop! Please!" Mike beg.

Mal slits his brother's cheek. "Shut up!" He hisses.

Mike whimpers as Mal lifts Mike's shirt off, and slowly traces his dagger on his brother's flesh. Mike had never felt so much pain in his entire life! Why was Mal wanting to hurt him this badly? Mal was going too far. Mike tried to fight back, but it was no use. Mal was always the stronger one.

Before Mike knew it, he was turned over, and Mal starts cutting his bare chest, making Mike scream. Mal groans with irritation, and punches his brother across the face. "What did I tell you? shut up!"

Then Mike was rolled over once more, and this time, Mal stabs Mike in both his legs again, making him scream loud into the carpeted floor. Once Mal was done, he grins at his piece of torturous work, and stands up.

Mal kneels down, and, with his dagger, cuts his brother's arm, making him scream once more.

"Sweet dreams, brother..." Mal flicked his tongue, laughing evilly as he turns off all the lights, and heads down into the basement, where he went to bed.

Mike just laid down on that carpet, in the same poison that he was in not too long ago. He had fresh wound and cuts, allowing them to heal, but at the same time, having more blood escape him. He cried and sniffed as he breathed shakily. He closes his eyes, and cried himself to sleep.

"Zoey..." He breathes. "S-Sammy...Sammy and Zoey, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Mike closes his eyes, finally, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

**Man, I'm, like, SUPER MORBID, aren't I? I've been writing some pretty dark stuff...I need help...O_O**

**Well, anyway, that concludes this chapter! **

**Please tell me in your review what's going to happen next! **

**I start school this week, so this is my LAST story update UNTIL NEXT WEEK! (It's my hiatus week right now)**

**So, anyway, I hope that you guys liked this chapter! If you liked it, then please, leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please, leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! And I'll see you guys next time...with a new update! BYE! :D**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	6. Comfort

**Chapter 6: Comfort**

Samey woke up to the sound of her alarm clock- buzzing so loud, that it gave her a migraine. Luckily, she wasn't late for school this time. The downside- she was forced to go to school in general. After yesterday, Samey didn't want to go back; especially since Mike will be there. He broke her heart, and now she was forced to sit next to him in history today. Life sucked.

After getting out of bed, Samey just grabbed her backpack, went downstairs, and just walked out of the front door. She didn't feel like eating at the moment, so breakfast was out of the question. And Mike was less-likely going to pick her up and take her to school this morning, after what happened at Starbucks. A heavy sigh escaped Samey's mouth as she kept walking, with her head down. On the way to school, she had some time to think about what had happened yesterday: Mike breaking her heart, and Samey breaking her sister's face. She bit her lip, wondering if Amy would every bring it up at school today. She wondered if it was going to be spread-out all over the school. She hoped it wasn't.

Strangely enough, a car pulls up, and Amy was the driver. Samey stops walking, and turns her head to face her sister. Amy looked depressed, which was odd, considering how she never felt anything, but hatred. And it looked like Amy did a pretty good job hiding all of her bruises from Samey's punches; she's like a wizard when it comes to makeup.

"H-...Hi..." Says Amy.

Samey furrowed her brow. This most definitely wasn't like her at all. "Hey,"

Amy sighs and looks into the review mirror, fixing up her hair. She sighs heavily and looks back at her sister. "S-Sammy..."

"What did you just call me?" Samey asked, surprised from what she just heard.

"Sammy," Amy answered. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Well...yeah, I suppose..."

Amy turns off the car and gets out. She then walks around the car, gets onto the sidewalk, and stops to face her sister. She fiddles with her fingers a little, as if she were trying to find the right words. But the right words to what? That was what Samey was wondering.

"L-Look..." Amy sighed. "I know it may seem like I hate you, but I don't."

"Really?" Samey asked. "Then what's with the grudge that you have on me? Why do you hate me so much?"

Amy sighed, "I _don't_ hate you. Look, Sammy..." She crosses her arms. "I may seem like a bitch at times..."

Samey crosses her arms, giving her sister a look that reads, _Are you serious?_

"...Okay, I seem like one a lot..." Amy corrects. "But it's just that..." She takes a deep breath, then finally, says, "How come you're so easy at making friends?"

Samey's eyes widen. This was why her sister hated her? This is why she had such a grudge against her? They've used to have a good bond _years_ ago, but then...it went downhill. Amy's actually _talking_ to her _now_?

"W-What?" Samey asked, furrowing her brow.

"You may not know this, Sammy, but _you're_ actually the most popular girl in school." Amy says to her seriously. "People only avoid you, because it's my fault. I act like such a bitch most of the time, when really, they're too scared to actually cope with you. They feel like they _have_ to like me, otherwise, I'd have to kill them."

Samey was getting confused. "What a minute; so the reason why people look up to you more than me is because...they're scared of you?"

Amy nodded. "I remember when we went to kindergarten together, on our sixth birthday, we were having a party in class. Everyone seemed to want to be close to you that day- they loved you that much. You always helped others before yourself, you always had positive things to say about everyone, and you always looked the prettiest. Me- I tried to put others before me, but they thought I was copying your actions. I tried to say the most positive things I could think of to those people, but once again, they thought I was just copying you. And I tried to get all dolled up, but that turned out to be a disaster- the punch bowl on our birthday, remember?"

"Oh my god..." Samey choked. "You...you started to hate me since..."

Amy nodded, looking like she was about to cry. "I was so jealous of you- you were the most popular girl back then, that I looked up to you- I tried so hard to be like you. But after that birthday party, I started to realize that maybe being a hero was the wrong path for me. So, I supposed villainy was my calling. Since then, I used my own method- villainy- and everyone was so scared of me, that they _had_ to worship me."

"You must've felt awful, right" Samey asked, feeling her own tears coming.

"I did," Amy sighed. "And it was not worth it. Sammy...I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I will not ask you to forgive me, because what I've done to you for so long was unforgivable. I feel so ashamed in myself for the pain that I've caused you over the years, but I want you to know that I want to change...for you. You are my sister, and I love you!"

Happy tears started to roll down Samey's cheek. "Oh Amy," she sobbed. "I love you, too!"

"So, are we cool? We're friends again?" Amy asked hopefully.

Samey nodded, and hugged her. "Totally; sisters forever!"

They two just stand there and hug each other, taking in this moment. Samey smiled as she held her sister close, feeling all of that pain going away. All these years, and finally, she got her sister back. Life felt like things were just now getting better. Amy pulls away from their hug, and takes her sister's hand, and smiles.

"Sammy...do you want me to take you to school?"

Samey smiles back and nods. "I would love it if you did, thanks."

* * *

The twin sisters finally made it to school, and on time! Amy and Samey parted their ways, and went to their first hour class. Once Samey steps foot into her English classroom, however, Mrs. Dobbs gets in front of her, blocking her path to her desk.

Samey furrows her brow. "Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Dobbs sighs. She takes off her glasses and holds them in her hands. "S-Samey...there's someone in the nurse's office who requests to see you..."

"Who?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Samey walks into the small area in the nurse's office, looking devastated as she approaches the small bed. Mike was laying there, all banned up. He had wounds all over his arms, his face, and- even thought she can't see them due to the pulled up blanket- his legs. Samey walks over to Mike's side, watching as he took deep breaths as his eyes were closed.

"M-Mike...?" Samey choked. There was no response, and Samey sits down on the chair next to the bed. She puts her head into her hands; she lifts her head once more, looking at him, as if she were trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, Mike. I really am..."

A sound came from Mike- a grunt. He opens his eyes, and sees Samey sitting next to him. "Hey Sammy,"

Samey smiles at him, feeling a tear escape her eye. "Hello Mike..." She sniffed. "How are you?"

"Pained," Mike answered. "I've been stabbed. I lost a lot of blood."

"Sooo...how'd you end up in the school's nurse's office?"

"Nurse said I blacked out in the hallway this morning," Mike answered. "I was feeling okay this morning, then before I knew it, I collapsed on the hall before I could make it to first period."

Samey folds her leg over and crosses her arms. She looks slightly disturbed. "You mean to tell me this happened to you last night- the stabbings?"

Mike nodded. "Yup..."

"Who did this to you?"

Mike looked around the room, as if he was making sure they were all alone. He answers in a hushed voice, "Mal..."

Samey gasped, and covered her mouth; her eyes widen. "W-Why?"

"We got into another fight," Mike sighed. "I yelled at him for killing Zoey, then attempted to choke him to death. I actually though I killed him; I was wrong once he stabbed me in the shoulder. After that, well, he forced me to the ground, and began to stab my body, and making marks with his dagger. I think he literally meant to...to kill me..."

"Oh god, Mike...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," Mike smiled sadly. "At least I have you by my side."

Samey smiles back, but then frowns, at the memories of yesterday. Mike frowns as he notices her look away, and grasps her hands with his one larger hand.

"Look, Sammy...I'm...I'm sorry about yesterday. And after all that I went through, I've realized that I can't go on like this anymore. I've realized...that I need to move on..."

"What are you saying?" Samey asked, looking back at him.

Mike sighs, and says, "Sammy, what I'm asking is...can you forgive me about yesterday?"

"Of course I forgive you..." Samey frowns. "Why wouldn't I?"

"That's good to hear," Mike grins. "Because I don't give a damn about what Mal has to say. Whatever means necessary, I swear, as God as my witness, I _will_ protect you. Sammy, what I'm trying to say is...will you be my girlfriend?"

Samey felt her heart melt once she heard that question coming out of Mike's mouth. Was this a dream? Of course it wasn't! Mike was actually _asking_ her to be _his_! This was all so sweet and completely unexpected! She didn't know what to say! She knew that she liked Mike...a lot, and it was clear to her now that Mike felt the same way about her. This day just kept getting better and better; first she became BFF's with her sister again, and now she was being asked to become the girlfriend to, what people had claimed to be, the hottest boy in school! There was only one word to answer this- one simple, solitary word that'll make this day even better. And that word was...

"Yes!"

Mike smiles, and pulls Samey into a hug. Samey smiles, and hugs him back, feeling her heart actually getting stronger by the moment. Pulling away from their hug, they grin at each other; Mike pulls her close, about to kiss her. Samey leans in too, about to finally have her first kiss, when suddenly...

Amy comes bursting into the room, stumbling upon the two about to kiss.

"Whoa! Um...sorry..." Amy apologizes, looking away slightly.

Samey looks at her sister. "Oh, hey, sis!" Samey says, pulling away from Mike. "Ummm...what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've heard who was in the nurse's office, all banged up, so I figured I'd stop by..." Amy frowns. "I'm sorry, Mike..."

Mike looks bewildered; he asks Samey, "Is she for real?"

Samey laughs nervously. "Yeah...Amy and I are, well...we're sisters again!"

Mike blinks and looks back at Amy, then back at Samey. He grins widely. "I'm happy to hear that, Sammy! That's exciting news, really!"

"Thank you," Amy beamed, then walks over to Samey's side, looking down at him. "So...Mike, what happened?"

"What happened?" Samey frowns; she growls, "_Mal_ happened..."

Amy frowns. "Excuse me?"

"Amy, look..." Mike sighed. "I know that you guys are, well, together, but this- _all_ of this..." He says, motioning to himself. "Is all his doing."

Amy shakes her head. She didn't want to believe this. "You're wrong,"

"Amy, you're speaking with the guy who got _stabbed_," Samey remarks. "He knows what happened." She looks at Mike nervously. "Go on, Mike, tell her. She needs to know..."

"Know what?" Amy frowns.

Mike sighs, "Amy...you might want to sit down for this..."

* * *

**BOOM! Chapter 6 is done!**

**I know I said I was on my hiatus, but I REALLY wanted to get this chapter done! That...and this story is only scheduled for 10 chapters, so this is a quick, easy read/write...**

**Well, anyway, what do you think is going to happen between Amy and Mal? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**

**So, if you liked this chapter, then please, leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please, leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! And I'll see you guys next week (for SURE this time)...with an update! Bye! :D**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	7. Amy & Mal

**Chapter 7: Amy & Mal**

Amy ran. She ran out of the school. She ran through the neighborhood. She even ran through the park. All of which, non-stop. She could've believe what she'd just heard coming out of Mike's mouth; she cried at the thought. Mal requested that he sees her after school, by their secret place in the woods. Amy had texted him, asking to ditch school and meet her by "their tree". He obliged, of course, because he believed that she was wanting to be a bad girl, and spread chaos with him. Sadly though, he was soon to be mistaken...

"Mal!" Amy calls out, reaching a stopping point.

In front of her was a big, dead oak tree, which brought the death out in the atmosphere. A crunching of leaves came from behind her; "I'm here," he calls.

Amy turns around the to see Mal approaching her. With a sickening grin, Mal asks, "So, whaddya want to do to cause chaos?"

She furrows her brows; she was in no mood. She'd seen her ways, and refuses to go deeper. Taking a deep breath, Amy asks in a soft whisper, "How could you?"

"Excuse me?"

It was clear that Mal was confused. So, Amy decided to just get to the point; she says sternly, "How could you do that to that girl, Mal- that Zoey girl?"

Mal stops walking and knits his eyebrows together. "Who told you th-"

"Mike did!" Amy barked. "He told me everything, Mal- _everything_!"

They just stand there in dead silence; no one dared to break it. Both were thinking two incredibly different things, of course. Amy was thinking confusion, discomfort, betrayal, and most of all, depression. Mal, on the other hand, was feeling hatred, and nothing else, but anger. _Lots_ of it.

"Why?" Amy asks in a hushed voice. "Why would you do that? She was an unhappy person!"

"I did it to put her out of her own damn misery!" Mal barked. "And why the fuck would _you_ care, _Amy_?! You make your sister feel worthless; how am I any different?"

Amy shakes her head with disbelieve. Where they really having this talk?"

"That's different, though!" She remarks. "I treat my sister like shit. _You_, on the other hand, murder and torture!"

Mal flashed a grin, then let out a howl of wicked laughter. Amy was starting to get slightly scared. "Wh-...What's so funny?"

"Oh Amy," Mal grinned. "Now I guess you know why they call me _Mal_..."

"I...I don't understand..."

Mal rolled his eyes. "It's short for the term _Malevolent_- meaning _evil_!"

Amy gasped. "You're the devil..." she whispers.

"I'm flattered," Mal smirked. "And Amy- you're evil too, am I right? Samey is treated just as badly."

"_Sammy_!" Amy exclaimed. "Her name is _Sammy_!"

Mal furrowed his brow. "What? You always pronounce your sister's name wrong? What the fuck is going on here, Amy? First you scowl me about being malevolent, and _now_ you're saying your sister's _name_ right?"

Amy bit her lip out of nervousness. "I...ah..."

Mal squints his eyes, as if he were observing her. He gasped, and glares at the girl who he believed was on _his_ side. "You've gone soft, haven't you?!"

"Maybe," Amy says, glaring back. "But what's it to ya?!"

"How did this happen?! You're suppose to be on _my_ side!"

Amy sighed. "Sammy had beaten me good enough to see the error of my ways. After abusing me back for so long, I realized that I've been the worst person ever to her, and she needed a _real _sister, and not some wicked bitch who made her life a living hell..."

Mal had enough of this. He grabs Amy by the neck, and forcefully shoves her up against the tree. He harshly growls, "You listen here, you little bimbo: _I_ _own you_- you are _mine_! You will do as I say, and _when_ I say it! Understand?!"

Amy chokes out in response, "Go to hell..."

"Where do you think I came from?!" Mal snapped back, slamming her against the tree again, making her yelp.

"Stop it!" Amy shrieked, forcefully shoving him away. "I'm nice now; so what?! I'm doing this for my sister! She's finally happy- I'm happy, even _Mike_ is happy!"

Mal lifted an eyebrow. "Mike is _happy_?" He burst out into laughter. "Since when?"

"Since he and Sammy got together!" Amy then gasped, and covered her mouth; her eyes widen.

Mal stops laughing and observes Amy's expression. She had to be joking, right? Mal was one of the most scariest people on the face of this planet Earth- how could Samey _not_ obey to his commands? Surely enough, he found that Amy was telling the truth, and his eyes widen. Soon after, he knits them together out of anger, and gets into Amy's face, yelling, "Mike and Samey are a couple now?!"

Amy fell onto the ground, and nervously nods up at him. "I-I-I wasn't suppose to tell! But I did! It was an accident! I-"

Mal chokes her again. "Shhh..." he whispers, putting a finger over his lips. "I won't harm you, Amy..." He then grins. "As long as you do exactly as I say."

"Hm?" Amy gagged out.

Mal leans down, whispering something into her ears. Her eyes widen with disbelief and quickly shakes her head out of protest once his head retreats from her ears. Mal frowns, and slaps her across the face hard, earning whimpers coming from the poop cheerleading girl.

"You _will_ do as I say, or else I'll just kill you instead, Amy! Is that what you want?! Huh?!"

"N-No!" Amy chokes, after being released from Mal's grasp. "But I don't want Sammy dead, either!" She gets up, and brushes herself off before placing her hands upon her hips. "I can't, and I won't!"

Mal clenches his fist out of rage. "Oh yes you will, Amy!" he bellows. "Either you lead her into my grasps during prom this weekend, or I will just kill _you_ instead! Don't think I won't, Amy! I _never_ hesitate..."

Amy furrows her brow and says weakly, "But..."

"No buts!" Mal yells, slapping her across the face, resulting in her screaming in pain as she falls down near the base of the dead tree. "Do as I say, Amy, or else you'll suffer the consequences!" he rolls his eyes. "My brother- having a happily ever after? Give me a break!" he scuffs, before turning to leave.

Amy coughs as she weakly uses her arms to support her. Stilling on the ground, Amy observes her surroundings, and notices that Mal had disappeared. She was scared far beyond belief from what just happened; mostly what was _going_ to happen.

She whispers in a hushed voice, "What have I done...?"

* * *

**Done with this chapter!**

**Only three more chapters of this story! I never knew that this would be successful! A lot of you really seem to enjoy this, which I'm very happy about! Thanks for the support! :)**

**Well, everyone's in for it now- especially the twins! What'll happen? ;)**

**So, if you liked this chapter, please, leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please, leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! And I'll see you guys next time with a new update for this story! **

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	8. Samey & Mike

**Chapter 8: Samey & Mike**

"You sure you'll walk okay?" Asks the nurse as she, along with Samey, help the teen to his feet.

Mike nods, almost unsurely. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll keep a good eye on you," Samey smiles, helping Mike stay balanced.

The nurse nods. "Alright Mike, I'll let you go. Just take it easy for a while, okay? Maybe take a nap when you get home, alright?"

"Don't worry, Nurse, he's in good hands!" Samey says as they both exit the office.

School has been over for the day about twenty minutes ago. With the hallways cleared, it'll make getting Mike around a lot easier for Samey. They both exit the school, holding each other's hand. Samey couldn't help but grin widely; she had a boyfriend! And to top it off, it was Mike! She screamed girlishly in her mind, not wanting to cause Mike another headache. Damn those school bells.

"Hey Sammy," Mike says, unlocking his truck with his keys. "you think you could take the wheel? I'm still a little...you know."

"Sure," Samey says, helping him into the passenger seat. She then walks around the vehicle, and slides into the driver's seat. "So, whaddya wanting to do?"

Mike gives her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Samey couldn't help but giggle. "Well...we _are_ technically boyfriend and girlfriend now..."

"Oh!" Mike beamed. "You want to go on a...a date...with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Samey asks, starting the engine. "You know, prom is this weekend. Feel like going?"

Mike frowns. "I really wasn't planning to, Sammy. I don't even have any formal clothing."

"Well then," She grins. "Looks like I get to take you shopping!"

"Really?"

"Sure! I'd be fun dressing you up!"

Mike was flushed. "Geez, Sammy, thanks..."

"No probe! So, we need to get you a tux, maybe some cologne..."

Mike chuckles. "Alright, Sammy, lets not get too ahead of ourselves. I think a tux will just do, thanks."

"Alright," Samey says, making a turn down the street.

* * *

After going shopping for a tux, the two went to the movies, where they saw one of the newest action movies playing out. They got coffee, took a stroll through the park, they even made out in the woods, by a meadow. That part was a fantasy come true for Samey.

Right now, the newly couple was at Amy and Samey's house, working on school work together. Amy texted Samey, saying that she was going to bring home some pizza for dinner so she wouldn't have to bother cooking. Samey thanked her via text, and went back into their homework session. Mike was tapping his chin with his pencil, trying to figure out one of his science questions.

"Need help?" Samey smirked, putting down her history assignment.

Mike let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, I could..."

"Here," She grinned, taking his pencil.

Mike's science assignment was on plant life. His class had to draw a certain plant out of a bowl; you had to write a paper on that certain plant. The paper had to be about the plant's environment, their structure, their diet of water, and so forth. Mike hated science more than ever. Luckily, Samey was there to lend a hand.

Samey sighed with satisfaction after circling the parts that are important from the article that he printed off online. "There, now do you feel confident?"

"Wow, Sammy, thanks a lot!" Mike beamed, writing everything down. "And I'm done! Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Samey smiled. "I'm just glad I can help."

Mike places his books back into his backpack. "Speaking of help, do you need any?"

"Nope, I'm already done." She explains, putting away her history paper on World War II.

"But there has to be something that I could do to return the favor..."

Samey walks over to the couch, with Mike following her. "Hmmm..." She sits on the couch. "Nah, I don't think-" Pauses. "Well..."

"Well?" Mike quirked an eyebrow up.

Instead of answering with words, Samey answers with actions. Literally. She scoots closer to Mike, gets on the couch with her knees, and begins nibbling on his ear. Mike, taken by surprise at this action, lets out a few giggles.

"Sammy? What are you- stop that! It tickles!"

Grinning Samey continues. "I won't..."

Mike nearly lost himself. He could feel her getting clingy on him. Eventually, the two fall onto the floor, with Samey on top of Mike. Mike was soon met with Samey's hungry lips forcefully kiss him. He lets out a few moans.

Suddenly, Mike begins to feel Samey's hand go under his shirt, her hands were roaming his muscular chest. He gasps once he soon feels her lower waist touch his manhood, and quickly, yet gently, pulls her away. She gives him a confused look, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes. Mike lets out a deep sigh.

"Sammy...I...I'm not quite ready for...for _that_."

"Oh..." She furrows her brow and gets off of him, sitting right beside him on the floor. "I'm sorry, Mike..."

Mike shakes his head. "Don't be. I understand- your hormones are taking advantage of you, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Samey was flushed. "I...I don't know what came over me, Mike."

Mike smiles and takes her hands into his. "It's quite alright, Sammy. But I promise you this...we may not be ready now, but in the future, if both of us are sure, I hope to share a...um...passionate night. But right now, lets just be crazy kids who are in love. But not _too_ crazy."

She giggles at that last part. "I understand, Mike. Alright, lets just be a normal couple."

"Yeah," He grins. "So, wanna watch a move?"

She lifts her eyebrow. "Again? But we just went to the movies..."

"Yeah, but we might as well kill some more time, right?"

"Good point," She remarks. "We've got _Total Warriors 4_- wanna watch that?"

Mike grins. "Hell yeah!"

And so the two put the movie in, make some popcorn, and cuddle on the couch while watching the action fest. Outside the house, Amy was watching from the window, in her car, with a sadden expression on her face. What was she going to tell Samey? But most importantly...what about Mal? She lets out a sigh and gets the engine going, quickly heading to the pizza place to pick up the pizza.

Not too soon, the two lovebirds had to stop the movie early. Mike had gotten a text from Mal, demanding that he gets home. As much as Mike wanted to tell him off via text, Mike knew the kind of pain that his brother could inflict on him.

So, getting up and collecting his things, Mike walks out the door, and kissing Samey on the porch.

"See ya tomorrow..." He grins.

She smiles in return. "Yeah, see ya!"

As soon as Mike leaves, Samey sighs with happiness as she closes the door, and places her hands over her chest, near her heart.

"Today was the best day of my life!" She whispered.

However, what she didn't know was that something dark was coming near. And that dark fate was coming this weekend, on prom night...

* * *

**Sorry for (another) short chapter. I hope I can make the next one longer...**

**Speaking of the next chapter, it's the second to last chapter to this story! Things are going to get super, fucking dark in the next one, so prepared to get your snakes, your eyes glued to your screen, and your butts on the edge of your seats, because I have some serious stuff planned out! ;)**

**What's gonna happen? Like I said, read and find out!**

**So, if you liked this chapter, and I'm sure you did, then leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please, leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! And I'll see you guys next time with a new update!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	9. Prom Disaster

**Chapter 9: Prom Disaster**

Tonight was the night. The big one. The one night of every school year that people go it. It was prom night, and of course, Samey was excited. This was her first prom ever with an actual _boy_! How could she _not_ be excited? She observed herself in the mirror- pink dress with matching high-heeled shoes. She matched her makeup perfectly and had put her hair into a pony-tail. She lost her train of thoughts, however, when she noticed her clock in the mirror's reflection. It was almost time; Mike was going to be here any minute to pick her up. Samey quickly grabs her purse and walks downstairs, finding her twin sister, Amy, already dressed up for prom. She was wearing the same thing as Samey, except it was red, and not pink.

"Oh my gosh, Amy..." Samey gasped happily, putting her purse down. "You look beautiful!"

Amy was then met with a hug from her sister. She puts all thoughts about tonight aside and returns the affections. "Same to you," Amy replies, pulling away from their sibling embrace. "Mike's one lucky guy."

"So is-" Samey then shut herself up. She was about to mention Mal's name. She'd almost forgotten that Amy had ended things with him; that's what she told her, anyway.

Amy sighs and pats her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sammy, I'll be okay," Amy then realized what was going to happen tonight. She didn't want to see her sister getting hurt, but on the other hand, she didn't want to get hurt either. Amy hadn't mentioned anything about what Mal had said to her at all, because she didn't want Sammy to worry. This was suppose to be a big night for her sister, and Amy didn't want to ruin her excitement. Or scare her to death, for that matter. But it was going to happen, anyway, so Amy knew that she had to warn her. "S-Sammy..."

"Yes?" Samey asked, walking back to the couch to collect her purse.

"There's...something that I need to tell you," Amy says, following her. "and I don't think you'll like it."

Samey's brow furrows with confusion; she looks up and faces her sister with her purse dangling from her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Before Amy could reply, the doorbell rang. Samey gasped excitedly, and sprinted towards the door. There he was, all out in his tux. Mike looked very handsome tonight, and he grinned widely at her. When Mike saw Samey, his eyes immediately lit up. She looked too stunning tonight, and Mike knew that he was in for one hell of a night with this girl in his arms; being his date to the prom.

"Whoa..." Mike breathed, taking in her beauty. "I mean...whoa! Sammy, you're...you're gorgeous!"

Samey was flushed. "Aww, thanks, Mike! And _you_ look handsome."

It was Mike's turn to blush. He blushed even more once Samey pulled him down, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. His happy, goofy grin widen, making him look like a nervous wreak. Samey giggled, and just stares into his dark brown eyes, which reminded her of chocolate.

"So, you ready to go?" Mike hung his arm up, which was curved, signaling her to link arms with him.

"Sure!" Samey exclaimed. She gasped, however, and quickly grabbed the camera from the bookshelf, and tosses it to Amy. "Amy, could you take a picture?"

Amy gave her sister a worried look, but simply nodded, and took a picture. Samey thanked her and ran out the door with Mike, heading to prom. Amy sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down and resting her head upon her hands.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered.

There came another knock on the door, making Amy jump straight out of her thoughts. She nervously opens the door, revealing Mal, wearing a black hoodie. He grins down at her. "Amy..."

"Look," Amy frowns. "I...I just can't do this."

"Oh yes, you will," Mal glared. "Need I remind you the punishment for disobeying me?"

Amy dared not to speak anymore. Instead, Mal leans against the doorway, looking sternly down at her. "Once the clock strikes 10 o'clock, lead _Samey_ out of prom, and meet me back here." he instructs. "Got that?"

"Yes," Amy muttered darkly, before she forcefully shoves him out of her way, making hast for her car.

Mal turned his head, his villainous smirk widening as she makes her way to her car. "Oh, and Amy," he says casually, making her stop in her tracks; she never turned around. "You're doing such a good job for me, Sweetheart. I'll repay you later..."

Amy shuttered at the thought, and quickly gets into her vehicle. She then drives away without a single word.

Mal chuckles darkly before entering the house, locking it from the inside. He only had three hours to wait for his murderous plan to fall into action. If there was anything that Mal had, it was patients. And besides, he enjoyed waiting for chaos more than actually preforming the chaos itself.

_This is going to be a fun night,_ Mal thought darkly.

_This is going to be a terrible night,_ Amy thought as she drove down the road, heading to their school.

_This is going to be a beautiful night,_ Samey thought as she happily sat next to Mike as he drove them to the school.

_This is going to be an awesome night,_ Mike thought, making a left turn, heading to the school.

However they thought about tonight, only one thing was certain: Drama and angst was going to take its toll- they were certainly unsure of that.

* * *

Loud, booming music filled the gym. People were dancing, laughing, and making-out behind the bleachers. It was one hell of a night for these crazy teens. Over my the concession stand, Chef Hatchet was serving punch, soda, cakes, chips, and...some strange-looking dip that no one could identify. One thing's for certain- it was most-likely _not_ dip; it moved on one girl's chip before she screamed and ran into the bathroom, followed by a few of her girlfriends and their dates.

Mike and Samey entered the gym, arms linked. Standing at the entrance is Vice Principal O'Halloran, wearing a more sparkly version of the red dress that she wore occasionally through-out every school year. Her blue eyes observed the couple as they just come in. Her lips forms a duck-face, tapping her chin.

"My, my," She finally spoke. "what a lovely dress you've got on tonight, Samey."

"It's _Sammy_," Samey remarked.

Vice Principal O'Halloran rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Now, tonight's prom theme- also known as _this year's_ prom theme- is _Can't Help Falling in_ _Louver_! Our Paris theme is bringing up the romance tonight, which means more slow-dances this year! Also, pictures are over by the boys' locker room- $1.00 each. And over by the bleachers on the gym balcony, free snakes from our annual Chef Hatchet are being provided."

The trio then winces as they hear a loud, girlish scream. "IT MOVED! IT MOVED! THE FUCKING DIP MOVES!" DJ yelled, running pass the trio, and jumps off the balcony's railing, crash-landing on a couple that was about to get their prom pictures. Everyone in line gasps, and the photographer takes the picture. "That'll be $1.00 each," he says.

Both Mike and Samey then furrow their brows, exchanging glances, then Mike politely spoke. "Um...Sorry, but we're good."

"Suit yourselves," Vice Principal O'Halloran shrugs. "Have fun tonight."

Both Mike and Samey walk down the stairs, and find a good table over by the fake Eiffel Tower that was built for this year's prom.

Amy walks into the gym, greeted by Vice Principal O'Halloran. "Hello, and welcome to this year's prom theme- _Can't Help Falling in Louver_! Our Paris theme..." she was repeated.

But Amy wasn't listening; she wasn't at all. No, instead, she was scanning the crowd, but cursed herself, as she remembers that the balcony's railings, and the Eiffel Tower was blocking her sight. Vice Principal O'Halloran glares at the girl, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Miss Martin, are you even listening?"

"Yes!" Amy claims, looking straight at her. "I'm just...looking for my sister, that's all."

"She's bellow the balcony _with_ her date," Vice Principal O'Halloran says sternly. "Pay attention, if you please!"

Amy groaned with annoyance.

"Anyway," Vice Principal O'Halloran continued on. "pictures are provided downstairs, right next to the boys' locker room..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually, the slow-dancing commenced. Elvis Presley's _Can't Help Falling in Love_ was playing, and on the dance floor, couples held each other close. In the middle of the dance floor, Samey had her arms linked around Mike's neck, and his arms were wrapped around her small waist. Both stared up at each other, as if they were trying to read each other's thoughts. Samey merely smiled up at him, and Mike smiled back.

"I'm happy to be here tonight with you, Mike," Samey sighed, slowly turning to the song. "I wish this moment didn't have to end."

"Don't think about the end, Sammy," Mike says in response, turning with her. "Just enjoy it as while it lasts; savor the moment."

Samey frowned, and Mike furrows his brow with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Samey sighed. "Well...I was just thinking...Why me, Mike? Out of all the girls in this school, why'd you go out for me?"

Mike merely chuckled, then kissed her on the forehead. "How can I not go for you, Samey? You're smart, beautiful, a great cheerleader, and have a kind heart. Plus, you remind me a lot like Zoey. That's a win-win right there. Haven't we been over this before?"

"Well, yes, but..." Samey strained. "I...Never mind, I'm just being stupid."

"You're _not_ stupid, Samey. Don't you ever think that way about yourself." Mike urged.

With that in mind, Mike pulls Samey close. She felt his heart beating against her, which soothed her. Closing her eyes, Samey sighed tiredly and smiled. She felt safe in his arms. Mike was her love. Mike was her life. They then look up at each other; they saw the same sparkle in each of their pupils. Slowly, Mike leans in, followed by Samey. They were about to kiss each other, when a tap came onto Samey's shoulder.

Samey turns around, seeing her sister. She smiles. "Oh, hey, Amy! You wanna share a sibling dance? Dance with Mike?"

"N-No..." Amy says. "I...I need you to come home with me, Sammy."

"Why?" Samey asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I forgot my cell phone at home," Amy claims. "I can't remember where it could be, and I would like some help. So can you help me, please?"

Samey smiled and simply nodded. She then kisses Mike on the cheek, promising to return in a bit. Mike nods, and watches as the two girls leave.

* * *

Amy opened the front door to their house, walking inside the dark room. She sighed as she closed the door nervously right after Samey came walking in behind her.

"Okay," Samey says as she turns on the lights, looking directly at Amy. "I'll check down here, while you check your room, okay?"

Mal was standing right behind her, and quickly grabbed Samey, making her scream. Amy couldn't do anything except watch in pure terror, regretting to ever doing this. She cried as she watches Mal covers Samey's mouth and nose with a cloth, which was supposedly putting her to sleep. Once Mal was down, he dropped Samey onto the floor. He then flicks his tongue and grins as he observes her unconscious body on the carpeted floor.

"Nice work, Amy," he says, turning to face her. "You've done a good job, indeed..."

"Just stop!" Amy shrieked. "Please, don't do this! So what if she's dating your brother?! This is bullshit!"

Mal walked up to her, and then swat his hand. Amy yelped as she fell onto the ground, covering her cheek. Mal glared down at her. "Will you shut up, already?!" he bellowed. "I'm tired of people begging for mercy! It's a sickening thought."

"Mercy is not a sickening thought, Mal..." Amy growled, looking up at him. "YOU ARE!"

Without a single word, Mal forcefully drags Amy to her feet, and forcefully drags her into the kitchen, where he then ties her to one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She screams and kicks, trying to get away. Once he finally tired her down, he grabbed some duck tape, and tapped her legs and mouth. She was crying and muffled screams came out of her tapped mouth. Mal whipped some of her bans out of her face, soothing her in a frightening way.

"Shhhh...Shhhh..." he whispers. "Don't worry, my dear, I'll be back. And once I do return, I'll make hot sex to you. That way, you'll officially be mine, and mine alone."

Amy cried some more, watching as Mal then walks over to Samey's body, and carries her over his shoulder. He laughs darkly as he then exits the house.

"Be back from the lake soon!" he called, slamming the door behind him.

The terror.

* * *

Mike sighed as he rests his head upon his chin while sitting down at their table. They've been gone for a pretty long time, and Mike was starting to worry. He winced in surprise once he felt his cell phone ring in his pants. He whips out his phone, grinning as he sees that Samey his calling him. He answers the phone, grinning widely. "Sammy! Hey, where are-"

"This isn't _Samey_, Mike..." Came a very familiar voice.

Mike's grin slowly turned into a frown. His eyes showed signs of fear; he nearly dropped his phone just from hearing his voice.

"M-Mal...?" Mike asked, bewildered.

A dark chuckle came from the other line. "That's me,"

"Why are you using Sammy's phone?" Mike asked with worry.

"Ask her yourself, Mike," Mal says.

There was a muffling sound, until a faint cry was then heard. "MIKE!" Samey shrieked. "HELP ME!"

"Sammy? SAMMY!" Mike screamed, getting up. He grabbed his car keys, and quickly exited the gym. He then glares as he hears Mal's evil laughter on the other end of the line. "What have you done with Sammy, you bastard?!" Mike bellowed, speed-walking to his car.

"Nothing, Mike...yet." Mal chuckled.

"I swear to God, Mal, if you hurt her; if you _dare_ lay one finger on her-"

"Spare me the lecture!" Mal yelled. "Besides...the fun's just beginning, Mike. Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

Before Mike could make a good comeback, the line went dead silent. Mal had hung up.

"Mal? MAL! MAL! PICK UP THE PHONE, YOU MOTHER..." he cursed under his breath, and then got into the car.

An idea suddenly came into mind: Amy left _with_ Samey, so maybe she had an idea as to where Mal had taken her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mike bursts through the front door, and gasped as he sees Amy all tied up in a chair. Muffled screams came from her, and Mike wasted no time to run over to her aid, and pulling the duck tape off her mouth. "OW!" Amy winced.

"Where's Sammy?" Mike asked sternly. "Where did Mal take her?! What happened?!"

Amy sniffed and looked up at him. "I...I didn't mean to- I mean...he _made_ me do it, Mike. Mal made me bring her to him here. I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, either, but he..."

"Shit," Mike muttered under his breath, and then ran his hand through his hair. He had to save Samey before it was too late. "Where did Mal say he was taking her?"

"The lake," Amy answered softly. "He said that he was taking her to...to the lake."

"Thanks," Mike says, about to put the duck tape back on her mouth.

Amy's eyes widen, her eyes shooting daggers. "What are you-" Mike duck tapped her mouth shut before she could demand an explanation, and more muffled screams filled the room.

"I'm sorry," Mike says sarcastically. "but it's for your own good. I'll come back and untie you after I save Sammy."

Amy's muffled screams grew louder until Mike shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Mal smirked as he held the dagger in his hands. Samey had her hands tied behind her back, and was walking at a slow pace, towards the bridge in the center of the woods, over the deep water that held many sharp stones. Mal was going to stab her to death, then toss her into the spiky pit of watery despair. Tears stained her face and ruined her makeup. All that Samey could do was pray that Mike would get to her soon. That is, if he knew...

The horror.

Finally, she came to a stop, finding herself at the base of the forest trail and the bridge. "Move," Mal demanded, holding the sharp knife close to her back. "I demand it."

Samey sighed, and she was just about to, until the sound of a vehicle came. Both Samey and Mal turn to see a truck coming close into view. It was Mike. He parked his truck, and then gets out with a pissed-off expression on his face. "Let her go..." Mike warned darkly. Samey smiled, happy tears staining her face. She knew that Mike would come to her rescue.

"Or what?" Mal asked darkly, getting behind Samey, holding her close as the dagger was held to her neck.

"Or else I'll beat the living shit out of you," Mike growled. "Now let her go, Mal!"

Mal rolled his eyes. "Oh, how terrifying! A little beat-down! I'm literally shaking in fear!"

"You will be if you don't let Sammy go. Now."

"Fine," Mal says, flicking his tongue, and shoves Samey away. "I could use a good challenge..."

Samey watches as the two brothers run towards each other, fighting to what looked like the death. She spies a sharp rock and begins using it to set herself free, wanting to help Mike beat Mal.

Mal slams Mike into a large tree, and charges at him with his dagger held high. Mike quickly gets out of the way, causing Mal to stab the tree. he struggles to get the knife out, which gave Mike the advantage of sucker-punching him. Mal tumbled down, landing into the dirt and dead leaves. Mike then takes the dagger, and then stabs him on the shoulder. Mal screams, and Mike holds the dagger deep, continuing to cut his brother's flesh and bones in that one womb.

Mal then grins up at him, despite his obvious pain. "I enjoy the pain..." he claims, the uses his feet to lunge Mike off of him, slamming him back onto the tree. Standing back up, Mal forcefully rips the dagger out of his shoulder, allowing the blood to pour out of his body. Ignoring the pain, he grins darkly at Mike. "But not as much as I enjoy causing it."

Mal lifts his dagger high, about to stab his brother, when suddenly, Samey lunges right for him, and wraps her arms around Mal's throat, choking him. Mal gasps, his eyes widen, and struggles to get her off of him. Mike watches as he catches his breath as the two are going to the top of the bridge, and eventually Mal passes out on the wooden surface. Samey breathes rapidly, shocked from what she'd just done.

Mike then gets up, walking to the top of the bridge to meet her. They both stare at each other for a long time, and then hug. "I was so scared, Mike..." Samey sniffs into his chest.

"I'm here now, Sammy. It's okay," Mike assured.

Suddenly, he sees Mal getting up, and raises his dagger again to kill Samey from behind. Mike gasps and shoves Samey out of the way, and forcefully pushes Mal off-balance, having him stumble. Mal grabs Samey by the arm, dragging her off the bridge with him. Samey screams as she falls off the bridge, but quickly grabs ahold of an old, strong vine.

Mal falls, but quickly catches Samey's left leg. Mike gasps, and quickly reaches for Samey's hand.

"Sammy, take my hand! Hurry!" Mike urges.

"Mike!" Sammy calls out, extending her hand.

Mal glares at them, then raises his dagger again, about to stab Samey by the leg. Mike notices this, and gasps, alerting Samey. The girl screams, and without hesitation, kicks Mal in the face. The last sound that was heard was Mal's scream as he fell to his death, resulting into him being stabbed through all the spiked rocks. His blood flew down the riverbed.

"I...hate...yooooooooouuuuu..." Mal managed to choke out, before he went dead silent.

Mal...was dead.

Mike and Samey looks down below with shock. Soon, Samey was pulled back onto the bridge, falling a top of Mike. They then sit down, with Mike against the bridge's wall, and Samey right in his lap. They look into each other's eyes. Mike caresses her cheek with his hand, and she places hers over his.

"I thought I was going to loose you..." Mike says in a hushed voice.

"I thought so, too," Samey sniffed.

Before they knew it, they were kissing; making-out as they held each other close. Mike may have loss his brother, but he gained something even more special in return...love. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and the starry sky stayed bright and peaceful as the moon shined over their heads.

* * *

**BOOM! Done with this chapter!**

**Only ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Warning: It's a smut!**

**Well, that does it for this chapter! If you liked this chapter (and I'm sure you did), then please, by all means, leave a review! If you're new to this story and love it, then please, leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! And I'll be seeing you guys soon with the final update for this story.**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	10. Lovely Endings

**Chapter 10: Lovely Endings**

Mike and Samey enters the house where Amy was still being kept. Samey dims the lights, and then walks into the kitchen, finding Amy tied up in a chair. Amy was unconscious; she seemed to have fallen asleep in that position. As Mike stands at the border between the kitchen and living room, Samey kneels down to free her twin sister from her restraints. Amy groans as her sister gently shakes her before she unties the final knot.

"Amy," Samey says in a hushed voice. "Amy, wake up."

Amy groans and opens her eyes. Seeing her sister, Amy nearly cries. After finally freeing her, Samey helps Amy stand up, watching her rip the duck tape off her mouth, and hug Samey tightly.

"Oh, Sammy, you're okay!"

Samey smiles and hugs her sister back. "Of course I'm okay..." she then frowns and retreats from the hug. "But why? Why did you do that to me?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Sammy," Amy frowns. "Mal promised to kill me if I didn't. I didn't _want_ to do as he said, but I had no other choice."

"I forgive you."

Before Amy knew it, she was met with another hug. At first, Amy was taken off-guard, but smiles and hugs her sister back warmly. Mike smiles while watching this scene in front of him. He wished that things could've worked out between him and Mal. But sadly, it didn't; he died, and now Mike could only hope for the better. What was he going to tell his parents when they come home? That Mal died in the woods, by the river? That it was all his fault? All those thoughts were pushed aside once he notices Amy smiling at him. "Thank you," she whispers to him.

Mike nods. "You're welcome," he replies.

Samey stops hugging her sister, only to turn around, and hug Mike. "Thank you for saving me, Mike!"

"Of course!" Mike grinned, hugging her back. "I couldn't allow you to just fall to your death."

"Hey, whatever happened to Mal?" Amy asked, making her way into the living room.

Mike and Samey winced as they heard that question. What _were_ they gonna tell Amy? Amy sat on the couch and lifted an eyebrow while looking up at the couple, as if she knew what happened, but wanted them to tell her, anyway. Mike sighed and says, "Mal's dead..."

"What?" Amy gasped. "What happened?"

"He fell off the bridge by the river," Samey says. "He attempted to stab me as he held onto my leg while I was dangling from the edge of the bridge, and I kicked him off. He fell into the river, getting stabbed by a bunch of sharp boulders."

Amy's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "Oh my God..."

"I know," Mike sighed. "I just wish that we had a better relationship..."

Samey frowns at him and kisses his cheek, followed by giving another hug. "It'll be okay, Mike. I promise."

"Thanks, Sammy." Mike smiles, giving her a kiss.

Amy smiles at the sight, but then yawns. After looking at the clock, she notices what time it was, and starts her way up the stairs. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight,"

Mike and Samey popped in a movie and cuddle on the couch, happy that they're together once again. If something were to have happened to any of them, well, they just couldn't live with themselves. Mike's arm was wrapped around Samey, his eyes glistened with awe as he watches one of the many fight scenes in the movie. He then looks down at Samey, and smiles warmly. He'd lost Zoey, and tonight, he nearly lost Samey. He'll never let that happen again.

He loved her, and Samey loved him. That's all that mattered.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Sammy?" Mike asked as they laid on Mike's bed.

It's been a year since they've gotten together, and a year since Mal had died. Mike's parents had found out a month later after they returned from their trip. At first, they were angry, but then, they were depressed. Samey, as a witnessed, explained to them _everything_ that had happened, and Mike's parents apologized to Mike for their behavior. Mike accepted their apologies, and since then, they've been a real family.

Amy had broke the news to her and Samey's parents that she was nice now, and then told them what had happened on prom night. They were shocked, but also very happy to see that both their daughters were alright.

"Yes, Mike, I'm sure," Samey says, getting on top of him. "I want you to make love to me."

"Wow...Sammy, I...I..." Mike closes his eyes and shakes his head. As he opens them, he smiles at her. "I love you."

Samey's heart nearly melted once she heard those words coming out of his mouth. "Oh, Mike, I love you, too!"

"But are you absolutely sure?" Mike asked after she kissed him. "I don't want to rush you; I don't want to hurt you."

"How will you hurt me? You love me just as much as I love you." Samey frowns.

Mike sighs. "Because I'm not a virgin," he pauses. "Zoey and I, when we were together, we've had sex."

"And?"

"We didn't use protection."

Samey shakes her head. "So? We could always use a condom. Do you have any here?"

Mike blushes deeply and nods nervously. "I'll be right back," Mike then exits the room. Not too soon does Mike return, holding a small item in his hand. "Mal had a stash." Mike explains, locking his bedroom door.

Samey giggles and Mike gets back on his bed, placing the condom on his nightstand. The two stare at each other for a moment, before they both lean in, making-out. Mike gently pushes Samey on his bed, allowing him to climb on top of her. Samey gasps as she feels Mike giving her a kicky on her neck.

"Miiiiiiike..." She moans.

Mike stops kissing her neck to take off his shirt, making Samey gawk in awe. He was ripped, even for such a ridiculously thin guy. She blushes as Mike then presses his shirtless form against her, proceeding to kiss her. Samey then lifts her shirt off in the process, showing off her white, strapless bra. Mike stops kissing once more so that he can take off his socks and shoes. He then winces in surprise as Samey then uses her hands to toggle with his belt.

Smirking, he stops her. "You don't see me unless I see you."

"Oh, c'mon." She playfully pouts.

They both laugh, and Mike pulls her in for another kiss. Samey stops him so that she can take off her boots and skirt, then tossing them to the side. She was now practically naked- white, strapless bra and panties. Mike then took off his jeans, now only in his green boxers. Samey blushes red as she notices the large tent showing through his boxers.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Mike asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Samey asks, curious hinted in her voice.

Mike rubs the back of his neck. "You know...how do you wanna...um..."

"Oh! That, well..." Samey bit her lip. "Which one would you want?"

"I don't know," Mike shrugs. "Lets just see where this goes; how about that?"

Samey smiles. "I like that idea," she then nervously takes off her bra, revealing herself in front of Mike. Mike's eyes went wide, not expecting her to do that. Before he knew it, Samey took one of his hands, and guides them to one of her bare breasts, until he was touching them. Samey gasped at the pleasure, and Mike was getting harder.

"They're not too small, are they?" Samey frowns.

"No, of course not; I think they're great."

Samey smirks, then before Mike knew it, her hand gropes his harden erection through his boxers, making him gasps with pleasure. "I think this is great, too..." Samey winked.

Before Mike knew it, he was laying himself on his bed, his head touching the pillow. He watches as Samey then slides his boxers off of him, revealing his nine inches, standing straight up. Samey blushes, then grasps, it, earning moans from Mike. After giving it a good, few strokes, Samey engulfs the erection in her mouth, giving Mike a blow-job. Mike gasps and rolls his eyes back, moaning as Samey sucked him off.

Not too soon does Mike erupt inside of Samey's mouth, and she swallows it all. Samey the grabs the condom from the nightstand and slips it on Mike for him. Mike, finally catching his breath from what he'd just received, looks up to see Samey getting out of her panties, now stark naked.

"I'm ready, Mike." She says, getting on top of him. "I want it like this."

"O-Okay..." Mike blushed. "If you're sure."

Samey nods and slowly lowers herself, gasping loudly as she feels Mike erection taking her insides. Mike groans and grasps Samey's hips, his eyes closed and mouth gaped open in pleasure.

They move as one; Mike and Samey becoming one with each other. Eventuality, they stop, and are cuddling together in bed.

"That was great, Mike." Samey breathed out.

"Was it really?" Mike asked with some hope in his voice.

Samey nodded. "Mhm," She then pecks him on the cheek before lying her head onto his chest. "Goodnight, Mike. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sammy." Mike says, wrapping his arm around her. "Goodnight."

And at that very moment, not only have they showed their love for each other, but have reached a whole new level in their relationship. But most importantly, from then-on-out, Mike and Samey had done something that they haven't done since their siblings torturing them and the death of Mal...

They slept peacefully.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, this story is finally over. Now gotta finish the rest!  
**

**Sorry for this "sucky and choppy" chapter. If you haven't seen my profile yet, then you'll know that after my laptop was cleaned of this nasty virus, my parents had the "great" idea of blocking me from this site AND deviantART.  
**

**So, in the meantime, I'll be sneaking onto the main family computer downstairs in order to do my work. Just until I'm unblock from those sites on my laptop.**

**Well, that's it for this whole story, you guys! If you loved this story, then please, by all means, leave me a review! If you're new to this story and liked it, then please, leave me a review, favorite, and follow, if you please to do so.  
**

**I've got some new story ideas in mind, but I won't do them until I finish the rest of my other stories in progress.  
**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
